A Certain Hot-Spring Adventure (Side Story) (ACs)
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: During those Six months between 'Certain Hidden Level Five' and 'Certain British Intervention'. The Original Level Five had won some tickets to a hot-spring outside of Academy city, but he wasn't the only one who won tickets there. Find out what happens when they all descend on an unsuspecting resort. (Complete)
1. The Arrival

There was one moment during these Six months that certain Original Level Five didn't want to openly recall. It wasn't because it was bad memory, but mostly because it was embarrassing and awkward in many situations. You see he never prepared for this time, no matter how much he was trained to wage war in a variety of different situations facing hundreds of enemies if he had too. This was one situation where his mind couldn't find any straight answers and probably one of his most dangerous moments in his life. You see this moment was a certain trip to a hot-spring resort near rural mountain national park.

And it all started because of a bit of luck on New years day.

**January 1st, 12:32pm**

**Academy city**

**New Year's Festival.**

It was cold and the snow fell lightly over the city, the sound of fireworks echoed through the night sky as it was all lit up with many beautiful colours. This was a day of celebration which happens on a yearly bases. This was a new start for everybody which could look out for the next year. A fresh start which many in Academy city had hoped for specially after the incident two months ago. Right now the wounds of that incident was still see able and construction work can be seen ongoing in the distance.

But that was in the past, what really was on the mind of the inhabitants of Academy city was time to rejoice and be happy they're alive. And most importantly to have fun on this first day of the year. Eolas Stuart was one of many, who was wearing a very rare clothing which he owns. He thought because of the occasion he would try something different, he wore a black Yukata with white trim and a white outline of a lion on the left part on his chest.

He was somewhat one of the few males at this celebration wearing a Yukata. But it didn't really bother him, since he was with a certain special girl. Who was also wearing a rather beautiful Yukata along with a pink Kimino styled umbrella. Her actual Yukata was red with a purple sash and white flower design trim. Also instead of wearing her usual hair clip on the right side of her hair, she wore a pink rose to hold her hair in place.

Yes Eolas thought, she was wearing something rather beautiful.

No... Mikoto Misaka was rather beautiful and he loved seeing her with such a cute smile.

Eolas felt embarrassed to be lucky enough to be with such a girl. She was the Railgun the ace of Tokiwadai and what was he in comparison? He was to humble to admit, that he had his own positive traits. But he didn't realise that Mikoto also felt the same way, she also felt embarrassed being with Eolas. Who was the Original Level Five and was becoming a rather excellent student at his own prodigious school.

Either way both of them were enjoying their time as they managed to be alone with the others. And specially Kuroko which was a miracle, but at least her friends Uiharu and Saten help them in that situation. They ate many different type of foods and took part in many festival games. Both of them were awfully looked at by many people, which made them rather awkward. You could hear the comments flying about how noble they both look and how prodigious they both seem together. Eolas who often resembled a foreign noble and Mikoto the Ace of Tokiwadai.

And when time pasts and both visited a shrine for good luck. Both of them had come across a lottery box. It was something like were different coloured balls was put into a roller and you may win depended on what came out. Golden coloured ball were what won a great price and on that day in awe of their time together. The gods of good luck granted them a golden ball.

"Grand Prize! Two tickets to a luxury hot-spring resort!"

The attendant had announced as both of them looked rather surprised. The people around them started talking when Eolas and Mikoto looked at each other about the possibility.

"You want to go?!"

Eolas said with a nonchalant attitude. Which made Mikoto blush as she understood the meaning for couples going to a hot spring and quietly nodded in embarrassment. She then looked up slowly to Eolas before briefly saying something.

"It would give me another chance to wear this Yukata."

* * *

**A Certain Hot-Spring Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

It would be a few months later soon after White day that Eolas and Mikoto decided to use their tickets. They would of used it sooner, but it only became publicly known they were officially going out. But it was honestly common knowledge with a few close friends of there's with the exception of Kuroko. Which was the mental good for everybody involved. So with that out of the way, it didn't look to suspicious for both of them to suddenly go on a trip.

The official MO was that they were going to visit Mikoto parent's so Eolas could get permission to date their daughter. Though none of them realised he had got the parents permission months ago. In a rather bold move during the Christmas period but that was another story. The reason they lied about their actual intentions to go to a hot spring was because of a certain individual and they also just wanted time to themselves. Which they rarely get in Academy city, which the new year celebrations was the proper time alone together.

So on March the 17th, they had permission to leave Academy city to prepare for their trip which was north of Tyoko in some rural mountains. It would be the first time for Eolas to actually ever go to a hot springs and he never asked if Mikoto ever went before. But from her reactions it looked like she never really did and only in door baths were anything comparable to her experience.

But these were outdoor hotsprings with even the option of a mix-coed pool. Which may be a bit too soon, but neither them realised that would be the least of their worries.

You see the moment they had gotten dropped off at the resort after a two hour journey a certain trio fell out of the front door. It was none other then Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce. What people at their school called the idiot trio. And the expression on both Mikoto and Eolas face had only been one of horror when they saw the reason why they fell through the front door.

In the front hallway in the resort was none other then Shokuhou Misaki, Kumokawa Seria and Fukiyose Seiri. Which seemed to have made the atmosphere rather awakward as they realised each other's presence. Seria was giving Eolas a cold stare while Misaki and Seiri was rather curious about their presence. The Idioit trio were about too look up in response before being stepped on by two certain others.

These were none other then Last Order and Sarah Walker. Who both of them had rushed out to greet Mikoto and Eolas.

"Misaka Misaka is rather astonished to find you here!"

Last order has said which was what surprised both of them the most. Since there seemed to be no sign of Accelerator anywhere which was a rarity to find them without each other.

"Big brother! Why are you two here? Thought you was going to her parents house!"

Sarah had asked a very good question which caught everybody's attention. Which stunned both Mikoto and Eolas in panic. They wasn't sure how to answer that, since despite becoming public about their obvious relationship these last few months.

They still were both shy talking about it up front.

Eolas looked nervously at Mikoto before turning back to Sarah and Last Order. But it was Mikoto who was the first one to respond to the question.

"Erm... Well they asked us to meet them here since my home is quite the distance and my father need to get the airport tomorrow for work. So they decided this would be a suitable meeting place."

Eolas was surprised about her obvious lie, which he only knew about and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah that's right, they should be here any time now."

Eolas said in continuation to what Mikoto said. Which so also nodded in agreement and Touma blinked curiously while being upside down. And pointed upwards towards both of them. But he was actually pointing behind them.

"Oh look, here they are right now. I think."

He said which shocked both Mikoto and Eolas to the core. Eolas felt a sudden strong grip on his shoulder, it was actually Misaka Tabigake who seemed rather annoyed to find both of them here. He had a rather frightening look towards Eolas which only he felt his cold stare.

While Misaka Misuzu had stepped beside her daughter with a smile and looking at her with a rather cheeky look in her eyes.

"My my Mikoto-chan, to think you actually came here with Eolas-san. You've become very bold as of late."

Mikoto's powers surged out of embarrassment to which she turned to her mother and father. She looked like she was going to have a go with a clear embarrassed look before dropping her bags before rushing inside.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Eolas caught her bags with his telekinetic power before they touched the floor. It was a miracle that he managed to do that, while his mind was in complete shock and nervousness. The Idiot trio actually finally got up on their fight and looked rather proud of Eolas being here.

While the others looked confused, Eolas was more concerned about the stares he was getting from Mikoto's parents. He turned his head slightly to meet their gaze and calmly responded.

"She had a lot to drink on the train ride here."

Eolas said which didn't actually make him feel less awkward despite the relax stare coming from the mother. But his father look more en ranged and Eolas took this chance to leave. He waved good bye to both Last Order and Sarah before quickly walking past the smiling trio. He then raced inside with the bags floating by his telekinetic power and walked past the rather crafty look Misaki. Seria continued her nasty glare while Seiri waved in response, knowing Eolas from a brief meeting before. He rushed ahead towards the reception hoping to make sure he was checked in and might as well deal with Mikoto's registration.

The resort was incredibly large and very high classed. There was an inside port garden that was surrounded by glass walls and also rooms. So you could basically open the front door of your room and see straight into this very beautifully designed garden. Everything looked so high classed and that was seen in everything. He expected the actual hot springs to have that similar feeling along with the rooms.

It didn't take long with him to deal with the registration and thankfully they already knew about Mikoto who ran past earlier. But he also wanted to ask an important question which was on his mind. Like why the hell was the others here, did they catch onto their plan? Did they all knew about them winning tickets here and then suddenly he noticed a flyer that was on the wall.

That the entire hot spring has been reserved for ticket winners and then it came to him. They all must of won a ticket like he and Mikoto did on New Year's day. This must either be a bloody coincidence they came on this day of all times or that they knew all along. He took a deep breath and thought he should waste time worrying about it.

He turned a corner towards the room's section of the resort only to find Mikoto sitting against the wall. She looked very embarrassed and look awfully glad Eolas was the first one to find her straight away. Which was really a problem for them to find each other, due to their ability to see each other in a coloured light when shutting their eyes.

Because they had similar brain waves due to Eolas' being altered in the past to become connected to the Misaka network. She had went to ask the obvious question.

"What are we going to do? This was suppose to be a trip for just both of us!"

Eolas went to sit next against the wall to keep her comfort before responding.

"We try to enjoy ourselves. We're here for three days, so we should find some time compared to Academy city. Where we got our daily school routine to keep us busy. It can't get any worse then it is right now, so we can do nothing but look up on this situation."

Eolas said bravely remembering her father's cold stare and actually felt frightened at that moment. Mikoto went to lean against Eolas in response, happy to know that he was here to keep her calm. But she didn't realise when she did that the distraught sudden expression on Eolas face.

The reason for this was pretty simple, he had seen Index down the corridor with two other certain individuals. Kanzaki Kaori Stiyl Magnus.

Which left him rather stunned by the thought that he may have to eat his words. This three day trip peaceful trip to a hot spring resort which was meant to be a private one for the both of them had suddenly changed.

It was in fact going to be a lively one.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

The original plan upon reaching the resort was to share a connecting room, which was just a rather careful solution to what both Mikoto and Eolas called the next step. If they weren't brave enough to sleep in the same room together, they could just be one screen away. Which opened up their room much more if they did it that way. Though it kinda sound somewhat like a regression, since it wasn't like they never fallen asleep in each other's company. This was actually an often situation when they forget about time while on a bench other and when Eolas first invited Mikoto to stay in his apartment due to the situation a few months ago. Despite having the comfort of an actual bed, she choose to stay by his side together in the bathroom next to him.

But to them this situation was different, since they both would be actually aware that they be sleeping the night in the same room. Regardless of their actual intentions, that was no longer the case. Since despite hiding their intentions of going to a hot-spring resort, friends and family of theirs had also taken this day to go to a hot-spring. It was either bad luck, major coincidence or just planned by Mikoto's parents. Either way they all had won tickets to this resort and decided to come on this day. And it's because Mikoto's parents were actually here, that Mikoto and Eolas had to rethink their room plans.

Actually they all rethought their room plans, with the exception of Mikoto's parents the boys and girls decided to take one giant room each. So this meant for the girls, Kanzaki Kaori, Index, Mikoto Misaka, Kumokawa Seria, Shokuhou Misaki, Fukiyose Seiri, Last Order and Sarah Walker. While for the boys it was Eolas Stuart, Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce and Stiyl Magnus.

Not exactly the planned romantic getaway, which both Eolas and Mikoto were thinking. But they had to make do and hope at least once on this trip they could spend some proper time together. But for now they were content with spending some time with the others, however things were going to be a bit awkward for the first night.

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Sleeping Arrangements

* * *

After the initial arrival and checking in they all decided to get something to eat. Which was rather quiet compared to what anybody expected, since the awkward sensation was still there. Specially the fact Mikoto's parents were eating with them, no matter who it was they all seemed to act nicely and pleasant under the gaze of Misaka Tabigake who seems to frighten everyone.

With the exception of his wife and daughter.

Mikoto may feel awkward but she was enjoying the fact she was able to see her Dad. Which due to his line of work, she barely gets time to do and Eolas had noticed how happy she was because of it. This may not be what they planned, but at least something good came from it.

Even if he has to pay for it.

Since the moment dinner was finished with everyone, Misaka Tabigake turned his gazed towards Eolas which made him feel more nervous then ever in his life and continued to stare for a few minutes at him like he was silently judging his future.

Well if he had a future, since from Tabigake's expression earlier he felt like death was upon him. But when Tabigake finally spoke up it was like that bell had tolled. Specially when he rose to his feet and showed his frightening stance from Eolas' perspective.

"I need to speak up with in private."

Gathering all the courage he had, Eolas stood up with the expression to head into a battle to the death. That what it looked like when both had stood up and much to the horror of the others, it really had seemed like Eolas was going to perish by Tabigake's hands. Yet Eolas decided to walk out the dinning hall after Tabigake showing his bravery, he didn't that Mikoto looked worried and was about to step up to go after them. But she was stopped instantly by her mother Misuzu.

Who patted her daughter on the head before explaining briefly.

"Trust your mother for once! So don't worry, your father is only going to talk with him. Then you two can enjoy your time here, but don't get to cosy since it's hard to stop your father from interrupting you two when he sets his mind on it."

Mikoto blushed in response while looking down.

"Mother"

**Misaka Parents room.**

**5:52pm**

Both Misaka Tabigake and Eolas Stuart were now in the room that Mikoto's parents were staying. To Eolas it felt like he was brought into this room since it was at the back and far from everyone else. So no one would hear his screams when Tabigake ends his life. That is what was going through Eolas' mind, they both may of work together in the past with issues in Academy city.

But this still didn't mean there was limits specially when it comes to his precious daughter. And Eolas knew how much he hard about his daughter. Since he took a very risky action by bringing Eolas back, which was done by giving him the letter sometime before his return to Academy city. It was because of Aleister not keeping his promise to leave his family out of his twisted plans

And while it may directly his fault, the head of the directors was still to blame.

So in response to this broken promise, Tabigake did the worse thing he could think off and that was bringing Eolas back to Academy city. So you can say that everything which happened in the aftermath of Eolas' return wasn't possible without him. But Tabigake's personal mission to deal with Kihara Gensei for misusing his daughter in an Level Six shift attempt and killed Gensei in a Mafia styled execution.

Which had lead to Eolas' taking the fall for Gensei's death to protect him and his family from retribution from the Kihara family. He knew that he would be hearing from them inevitably. But he knew that the advantage was in his court over that family and they weren't be able to make a move against him for awhile. So they weren't a problem for now.

But it was his actions that Tabigake wanted to talk about among other things. Which surprised Eolas since he never thought much about it. But honestly he felt more relieved that his life wasn't in danger.

"I never had a chance to express my gratitude. It seems time and time again you seemed to show your desire to protect my family. Which I really appreciate very much, so you should know that if you ever get backlash from the Kiharas. I will have your back."

No matter what had happened Eolas didn't expect to see this side of Tabigake, but that was the type of man he was with paying back deeds. Basically in layman's terms, when somebody scratch his back he would scratched theres.

"HOWEVER!"

Tabigake suddenly shouted in rage, which nearly the life out of Eolas. Who seemed to have turned into a ghostly figure as a result. He never felt so defeated in his entire life and was just begging for Michael to come back to life to finish him.

"When Aleister himself had to tell me where you guys ran off is one thing, but to a resort of all places. I may have accepted you dating my daughter, but you need to calm your horses. I will not allow anything indecent to happen to her while I'm here!"

Eolas looked defeated, he honestly didn't have the strength to argue back and just slowly nodded his head. It wasn't like he planned anything indecent and honestly just wanted to spend time with Mikoto, since they rarely get time to themselves in Academy city. But it looks like they will not get their chance here and just slowly open the door with a wave.

He respected Tabigake and wasn't going to break his trust. Despite everything he had said, the fact he wasn't going to stop him from enjoying his time here was a sign of trust. But he was still very protective and that made him scary to Eolas. Leaving the room Misuzu had gotten to the door herself and wished Eolas luck before mentioning that everybody headed to their respective rooms to settle in before hitting the hotsprings.

So he started to head to the boy's room, before stopping for a moment to hear the girl's voices. Then thinking that while the confrontation with Mikoto's father was challenging. But he knew the true battlefield was in there, since there was a lot of strong personalities in there.

"Good luck Mikoto..."

He then suddenly stopped walking towards his room after realising what Tabigake said earlier. Aleister told him that we where her and that was only due to one reason. UNDER_LINE and that was Aleister's method of collecting vast amounts of information from across Academy city. And he most of only told Tabigake to stay on his good side, which really pissed him off.

He clenched his fists before making a verbal warning to himself

"Alesiter god dam I swear to make you pay!"

Thinking that he may also be the reason everybody else was here today.

**Girl's Room**

**6:03pm**

And the tension was indeed high in the girl's room. Not only were there individuals from two sides of the coin, magic and science. But there was specially tensions between Shokuhou Misaki and Kumokawa Seria which stems back from the second Sixth incident. Not only does she have a problem with Misaki but also Tsuchimikado and Eolas. Though she seemed to have overlooked Touma's involvement in the whole ordeal. But that wasn't the problem here, the problem was the tension between Misaki and Seria. Which felt like daggers in the back, despite not directly staring at each other. Like they could leap at each other to fight at any moment. Which the entire room had felt which put them all on edge except for the likes of Last Order and Sarah.

But strangely enough when they do have to interact, both of them actually act nice with each other. Like there was nothing wrong, but it was honestly fake and most of them wasn't willing to call them out on it. Except for a certain trio among them.

Which was Index, Sarah and Last order. Who had ignored most of the tension by trying to build the largest bed in the room to share. But they got annoyed when everybody was quiet and ignoring them because of Seria's conflict with Misaki. So Sarah decided to take action with her own esper powers, since she was also very powerful in her own ability which has grown over the two years. It was similar to a teleporter's powers and so far she hadn't been able to teleport herself. But her power was different to Kuroko's in one manner.

She can say what she wanted to teleport to her in a certain range and they would be teleported to her location. And the first thing which came to her mind had surprised everyone.

"Clothes!"

She shouted and suddenly without warning the girl's clothes had vanished from them and suddenly transferred above Sarah who got swamped by them. And it took a moment when Sarah was buried in them to realise what happened. They had all suddenly been strip naked by the words of a young girl much to Last Order's amusement who couldn't stop laughing.

Along with Last Order, Sarah and Seiri who honestly didn't mind. The others feaked out in response and Mikoto felt rather angry instead when she saw the breasts of not only Misaki but Seiri, Kanzaki and Seria. She suddenly felt defeated and slumped under her bed. But the important thing which happened was this act had broken the tension for now in the room. And Last Order who finally managed to calm her laughing announced decided to ask the obvious question.

"Misaka Misaka asks Why do you all seem so surprised, we all going to share the same open bath tonight!"

Which was a good question and Seiri continued afterwards stating the truth.

"That was rather handy to getting undressed quickly. But we need to get to the changing rooms first which is past the boy's room."

That was right, the girls were preparing to hit the hot-spring soon and this didn't exactly help since they do have to past the boy's room.

And speaking of the boys.

**Boy's Room**

**6:10pm**

Eolas had opened the door to his room to enter what seemed an important meeting. The trio which was known as the Idiots in a Certain high school. And they were positioned around the table and talking very seriously to themselves. While Stiyl Magnus had looked rather annoyed reading a book in the corner of the room away from the others. Which made Eolas worried about those three's intentions but quickly asked Stiyl a certain question on his mind.

"Hey Stiyl. Why the hell are you and Kanzaki doing here and why?"

Stiyl looked towards him before answering with a casual expression.

"Alesiter gave us tickets and told us to keep Index out of the city for a few days."

This suddenly annoyed Eolas to no bounds, which only made him felt the need to get payback. He turned to the trio who were still talking and just face palmed. Since he honestly didn't want to know their reason at the moment and just went to join them to find out what they were planning.

Which was something he honestly expected from those three you see, they were planning to sneak a peak at the girl's hotspring. Which turned Eolas' mind into static at the very thought of peaking at them. Specially Mikoto who was honestly the only one he cared about. But the words of her father went through his mind and shocked his head at the thought.

"Not going to help any of you. I want to live to my next birthday, thank you."

"Of course you don't want to help. You got it easy Eolas, since you have Misaka but your main man Pierce need some luck."

Aogami Pierce had said with a casual look which made peaking an innocent action. But they all know it wasn't and yet they treat it like it was in fact innocent. Both Tush and Touma looked at Eolas with a crafty grin before Touma spoke.

"You not helping since you have your own private way, like a connection on the inside."

Eolas knew what they mean and that was the connection with Last Order. Who if she would allow share her memories to a point, where it's kinda like a live feed and he doesn't need to do anything physically. He could sit in the bath all innocent with his eyes closed to enjoy the show. But that idea was stupid, since Last Order will never allow it and even for Eolas.

But regardless of the truth, Eolas couldn't help but to have a bad feeling. Because it's going to take a miracle to stop them from their plans and that probably mean with the use of force. Or...

"If you guys really want to seem some women, they just go into the coed bath. Which is allowed in this resort..." Eolas mentioned which made Aogami Pierce light up.

"Oh now that sounds like a plan."

* * *

Next time - **Chapter 3** - The First Hot Spring bath


	3. The First Hot Spring bath

**Chapter 3** - The First Hot Spring bath

The first major hurdle of the trip was about to begin, which could end up being the most dangerous part specially if a certain trio gets caught. That's right the danger of getting caught surprassed the previous horrors and terrors they ever experienced. That even included the battles with the Rensa, Michael, Kihara and both level six shifts. Neither was Eolas' eight years of destruction that brought terror to the magical world and what Kanzaki experienced in Switzerland. Nothing compared to the danger of what could happen next.

And that is because everybody was about to get into the hot-springs.

Which was one of the core reasons of coming to this resort in the first place.

And only Eolas seemed to notice the potential danger with a certain trio planning something, which may not be shared by all of them. But when they start fooling around, it's no telling how far they would go to get what they want. Specially with Aogami Pierce in the group, which made Eolas rather nervous of the response. Since they probably punish all the boys and not just him. Specially since it would risk seeing Mikoto and Eolas knew that her father would not stand for it.

The very thought of her father finding out scares him. He had thought maybe he should stop any attempts indirectly. Firstly he had planned to wait outside the changing rooms, there were three doors, one of them were for the boys which was marked by blue drapes, one for the girls which was marked by pink drapes and one for the Coed Bath which was marked by green drapes. He was standing on the opposite side of the room away from the changing rooms. And predicted seeing the sight of Mikoto's parents entering the Coed bath changing rooms, however he still was startled with a quick ninja like cold glance from Mikoto's father. It doesn't matter how many times he sees that, he doesn't feel like he would get used to it. But he understands completely why they were going into that bath, since it would stop Mikoto, himself or anyone else here from any funny business involving their daughter. Which includes spying on her and even them.

Not wanting to see Aogami have to getting punished, Eolas tells himself in his mind to warn Aogami before he does. However that was already a bit too late as you seen, the sudden rage of Mikoto's father Tabigake was clearly heared from outside the changing room. It had sounded like he had just caught a perv and Eolas hung in head in shame as he guest who that might of been. Which was rather shocking since he was sure that he left way before Aogami.

With the sound of someone being thrown against lockers, rattled inside the Coed bath until Aogami with just a towel and his clothes on his head was thrown out by Tabigake himself. It was no mistake, somehow Aogami had gotten here before him which was rather surprising. Unless Aogami found a second way into the Coed bath. He had to ask him...

"How the hell did you get in there? I was standing outside here the entire time!"

Aogami looked up to Eolas with an amused expression, like he had scored a victory which Eolas honestly didn't want to know.

"The staff entrance was unlocked from the other side of the rooms. So I thought why not! The girls like a surprise when they find this handsome fellow waiting."

"Did you honestly expect any of them to go in the Coed section?"

Eolas said asking the obvious question.

"Well unlike you, not everybody is so lucky. So of course they would go in the Coed section, the girls are obviously looking for a special someone like myself."

Eolas literally facepalmed in response and just waved to him just to go. He didn't know if he should be angry or rather proud of his friend's bravery. Despite just being thrown around by Tabigake, Aogami didn't look too bothered and from what he can tell he would most likely do it again. If anything he could say Aogami was one brave idiot.

And with a casual expression Aogami headed into the boy's changing room showing his remarkable timing. This is because the girl's had finally started to arrive, which made Eolas remark to himself that for somebody who want to meet girls, he always leave when they actually do arrive. Which in this case it was a good thing, since he noticed something rather unusual as they started to arrive on after the other.

You see they all looked rather messy in their clothes, like they had quickly thrown them on without seconds thought. Which was a rather unusual sight since they were wearing the same clothes as earlier and it's strange for them suddenly to look so messy. Did something happen in the girl's room as he had thought? Either way it was Kanzaki and Index who arrived first paying not much attention to him. Then it was Seiri and Seria who arrived which he had gotten a rather mixed review. Seiri was still nice to him while Seria was her usual stubborn self.

You think she forgive and forget by now. Though what he did to her isn't something that can be forgiven so easily.

Ah well he had thought while noticing the arrival of the rather cheerful Sarah and Last Order. They were having too much fun together to even notice him and quickly rushed into the changing room. Then followed Misaki and Mikoto who both actually stopped to talk with Eolas. Both of who also seem flustered and their clothes quickly thrown on. While not making it obvious to anyone else, Mikoto moved her eyes towards the Coed entrance before turning back to Eolas. But she wasn't so sneaky as she had thought, Misaki noticed where her eyes travel and had a rather cheeky smile.

"Better luck next time hey?"

Misaki said suddenly which made Mikoto blush awfully strong. Eolas was rather confused about what was happening and kept quiet since he knew interfering with what could be girl talk would get him hurt.

"Just shut up you big breasted middle schooler! Eolas!"

She responded with a rather annoyed expression and called Eolas out. Which spooked him a little as he thought he did something wrong.

"YES!"

Eolas said straight away and Miskai couldn't help but to laugh at how whipped Eolas seems to be recently. Though he always seems to be respectful of hers and Mikoto's concerns. So that maybe not true but she loves teasing Eolas of that fact.

"Was everything alright with my father?"

Eolas didn't respond straight away as he nervously thought back to her father's warning. Which not only showed how protective he is of Mikoto but also who gave him the information. Some reason Aleister was messing with him, which only made him rather annoyed. But also the fact he basically enforced his warning indirectly by making an example of Aogami.

"Yeah... we sorted things out."

Mikoto smiled upon hearing his answer and then pulled on Misaki's ear towards the girl's changing room.

"OK then. See you later"

She said with a rather cheek tone which was because of Misaki's teasing. How obviously reacted to Mikoto's treatment of her and leaving Eolas bewildered by their actions.

"Hey get off me you flat chested Amazon!"

There was no longer a reason to actually stand here and so he decided to head towards the boy's changing room. Only to be cut off by Tsuchimikado and Touma who were basically wrestling with each other to get it. They were arguing about the pros and cons of trying to spy on the girls, which only annoyed Eolas even more. So he decided to use his telekinetic powers to literally push them in.

"WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!"

While noticing that Stiyl was no were to be seen, which didn't keep him distract for long as he entered the changing rooms.

**Boy's hotspring**

**7:01pm **

The arguing continued in the very traditional looking hotspring which still had that high class feel. Though the showers bit were more modern looking and the area actual bath was surrounded by two large wooden walls on the left and right. With large rocks and bushes covering the area on the opposite side of the entrance. There was also two staff doors, which went to the other hotsprings which was expected to be locked.

Except though, that is what everybody had thought. But somehow nobody has seen Aogami anywhere and this had pushed both Touma and Tsuchimikado to try see if he sneaked on either side of the wall. Which had also confused Eolas as he had seen him enter the boy's changing room and not come out. The large rocks and bushes honestly looked unable to climb unless you had an ability which could increase your jumping power or slight aviation. His telekinetic power abled him to make himself float. But he knew Aogami never had that type of ability anyway, he was a level 0 just like Tsuchimikado and Touma... right?

"Tsuchimikado have you found him yet? If he gets caught, you know they would blame all three of us right? They probably even kick us out of the resort. This place may have a Coed Bath, but they highly safeguard those who still want to use the single sex baths."

Touma worryingly said as he tries to look for a hole in the wall to check if Aogami is on the other side.

"Don't start complaining to me Kami-ya. We had a well though out plan, but you know what Aogami is like when he is on to something. He will not stop until he succeeds."

Tushimikado responded who got a sly comment from Eolas who was sitting in the hot-spring bath. Unlike the other two who seemed to escape permanent scars of their past battles, Eolas had scars across his body. Just showing you exactly what that boy had been through in the past and due to his previous training. You would expect Eolas to have a build fitting a soldier, but he hadn't been doing that type of training for over two years. He looked weaker then both Tushimikado and Touma who were older then him.

"If you two didn't start plan such ideas, then Aogami wouldn't gone missing in the first place."

Tush turned round with an angry expression.

"Hey you can't talk, we kept the fact this had a Coed bath a secret from him. You're just upset that Misaka's old geezer had spoiled your plans."

Eolas didn't respond because he was right, he was upset not just because of Mikoto's father spoiling his plans. But for everybody suddenly turning up at the same resort. It was like they had knew all along since the beginning of this year. He had to suck it up and try to enjoy himself, though he still felt rather annoyed enough, he started to moved his left hand strangely as if he we turning the currents of the bath with his telekinetic power.

At least his curiosity regarding Stiyl had panned out, who finally showed up and entered the bath. Eolas looks towards him who was still smoking, which made it plainly obvious that he had a problem. But had to ask where he was moments ago.

"What were you doing Stiyl?"

He looked up to Eolas before responding with a very crafty and sinister expression.

"Just put some runes around the resort to ensure the safety of Index."

Eolas look at him with a confused expression, there shouldn't be anything he needs to worry about. Not only is Kanzaki here but also three level fives of Academy city and other dangerous people in their own right. If he would put it in another way, this resort was probably the most safest place in the entire region. But an explosion of fire coming from high on top of the large rocks and made him thick twice. Everybody had look up to see someone awfully familiar falling towards them.

**Aogami's Perspective**

**Just moments ago. **

The blue haired rascals had found a way to climb up on the large rocks, but it wasn't a piece of cake. He looked awfully exhausted, dirty and to make matters worse he was high up top with just a towel. But he look rather proud of making it up high so he can see...

"Paradise I'm looking down onto paradise... I have the most perfect view of all three baths. The others are going to be jealous but I'm not going to tell them."

He was right, Aogami had a great view of each bath and was quickly fixated on the girl's birth. He could see them all down there messing around, which instantly had caused a rather unsuspecting bloody nose.

He was surprised by it and wiped the blood away.

"Wait don't this only happens in Manga? huh... the steam is getting thicker I better get closer to see more clearly... what... the steam is covering both the girl's and Coed baths.. what's going on... oh this is going to hurt. "

Aogami was suddenly engulfed by flames as he stood on a strange rune mark, which was awfully familiar to what Stiyl had used. The flames had launched Aogami from his high position and sent him crashing down towards the boy's bath. Eolas had managed to catch him with his telekinetic power before hiting the bottom of the bath, which at the same time the unusual build up of steam had faded above the other two baths.

Eolas smirked as he dropped him into the bath safely.

"Welcome back Aogami-Senpai!"


	4. Late Night Trouble

**Chapter 4** - Late Night Trouble.

It hasn't been long since the first dive into the Hot spring baths, it was rather an enjoyable experience and honestly some of their first times. It had nearly went without complete incident, however a certain Aogami-Senpai had not only tried to wait in the Coed baths and caught a glimpse of Mikoto's mother. Her father honestly did what any husband and father would do by putting him his place and kicking him out. But that wasn't the end of it, somehow escaping Eolas' perception Aogami found he way onto of the large rocks overlooking the resort. But Stiyl had booby trap these visual points to protect Index from being peeved on.

None of them had realised that Eolas was the one who manipulated the build up of steam and certain girls knew about it. And not long after they all got out of the baths, they had kept questioning him about who was peeving on them so they could kill the culprit. To protect him Eolas had kept his mouth shut, but he knew he wouldn't able to protect him for long as Mikoto was eyeing up the truth.

At least that would be a problem for tomorrow and they finally all can get some sleep on the first day. Which has been rather an eventful one and a day which plans never always pan out as one hoped. And this attempt to sleep for the night would be the same.

In the boy's room, there was much more room then to be expected. Stiyl was off in a corner, the delta force idiots were near to each other and Eolas was next to the balcony. He choose this spot so he could look up at the night sky and thats only because he sometimes have trouble sleeping. Ever since he had his memories returned in the incident four months ago, the memories of his past often hunt him and keep him a wake. Something that had caused him to make the decision to wipe them away. Looking up at the night sky to watch the many stars allows him to calm his mind and try to regain the right state of mind to try to sleep once more. He doesn't always lose sleep over it, but he can't stop the uncontrollable flashbacks which occur. Like his mind is telling him to never forget what has happened and that he should learn from it.

Like his experience with Seria, this was one person he tried to learn from and repair the bridge between them. But so far this has failed and he wasn't going to push it. If anything he has done everything he could and should just leave it as that.

_"Eolas!" _

His mind woke up to full activity the moment he heard his name resonate in his mind. It was Misaki who was using their telepathic connection, something which they often use in combat situations to pass on information which couldn't verbally. So it's like a telephone call without any sound, however if a telepathic was to happen by in the path between them. It's very possible they could pick the reception even if one of them is the master of mind controlling ability.

_"We can't find Sarah... shes missing..." _

Without even thinking any more and as if he suddenly gained Kuroko's powers, Eolas literally opened the balcony door with his telekinetic power and leaped off without a second thought. He would tell Misaki what he was planning, but this connection was only one way and he had hopped she can normally guess what he intends to do.

His first intention was to quickly search this side of the resort, since he assumes the girls would be checking theres. He could hear them even now, searching around and calling out Sarah's name. His mind went into over drive and his eyes quickly scanned his surrounds while also analysing every sound he can pick up. He searched the baths and even the female one since this was an reasonable excuse to not worry about that. Nobody should really be in there at this time anyway, since it was about 1am in the morning and Sarah shouldn't even been awake at this time. She had fallen asleep round about 10pm and he asked since he wanted to check on her and the others.

But he knew Misaki wouldn't lie and she cares about Sarah as much as he did. So where would she by and why would so be up so late? Turning around suddenly towards the back entrance revealed somebody he didn't expect.

Why he should really since he was thinking about her not long ago.

But this was the first time in a long time, they both were alone together.

Seria was right there in her normal clothes, but with a coat it looks like she had been out and about. The look in her eyes was instantly one of disgust and her words will follow that trend of thought. Something he expected from her due to their history and such he couldn't really say anything in response.

"Last time we was alone, you literally put me into a coma in a foreign country. Not sure if I should scream rape or fire to see which one would get attention first."

Eolas smirked at her comments and looked Seria in the eyes.

"You can do what you want later, but right now I need to ask you some questions."

Seria looked angry and reacted in the same way.

"Like I'll answer anything, do you think I'll ever help you no matter what you do. You don't deserve shit and you know that much better then I do! So feel free to continue your so called normal life, but we both know that at the end of the day. Your very existence would get them killed. Sometime down the line each and everyone you care about will die. It's inevitable..."

Seria ranted towards Eolas, like she was finally releasing her pent up feelings in one go. Though she probably had more things to be said, but what she did say was crossing the line and despite what he did to her she doesn't have the right to say that. So the moment she tried to past him, Eolas punched the wall to stop her passing and the look in his eyes was one of anger. She could see it and that expression had stirred some painful memories in Seria and she backed away. For both of them at the moment, they minds returned to that moment she changed their relationship forever.

When Seria once before had said something out of line to spark an angry reaction from Eolas. Which last time had left her in a coma in a foreign country. He didn't like that he was pushed to that feeling once more and tried to relax his fist before Seria continued.

"See you still the same as before and you will not able to hide away from it for long. Your girlfriend, friends and even the little girl you taken in as family. All of them will learn the truth of your nature... Once a Monster always a monster."

"Shut up."

Eolas said with a furious expression and she was surprised by his rudeness...

"What?"

Eolas finally ranted back...

"I said shut up! Why are you the only one who can make me so angry! The vile words that come from your mouth, makes you no different then I was two years ago. I honestly don't care about trying to repair anything between us since I know that it's something you shouldn't force. But you should hear me clearly, if it means protecting those I care about then I will go back down that road. And you don't need to tell the others, since Mikoto of all people already knows. She knows that one day we could wake up and the nightmare we all faced four months ago. Even two years ago could repeat itself and our lives could once again change forever. The only inevitable thing that's going to happen to me is my past catching up. She knows it and I know it. And that's why we made a promise to enjoy every day like it's our last together. Because knowing my fate, any day could be my last. And knowing that today, tomorrow or the next could be the last day I'll see them. I will do anything and everything in my power to ensure they live a happy life. Even if it means I have to steep my hands in blood to ensure it."

Seria responded in a low voice in fear of Eolas' anger.

"You haven't changed ..."

But he continued in response.

"I have changed and if you can't see it then you're a blind fool Seria. Previously my hands were bloody for the sake of my masters wishes and desires. I'll admit I even enjoyed those moments back than, but the difference now is so clear. This time I have something to fight for and it's not just for their future but also my own. For once in my life I'm going to decide my future. And I'll fight every chance I have to keep it that way. So if you day say their fate is to day for being around me. Then you'll need to realise that I'll fight that fate every step of the way and as long I'm alive they will never go down that road. So get out of may way if you don't intend to help."

Eolas said as he removed his hand to give her the space to move past. He then walked to the back door and Seria turned round with a surprised expression.

"Wait help with what?"

Eolas turned back to her with a serious look, but not frightening as he was moments ago.

"Sarah has gone missing, the questions I wanted to ask if you seen anything. Since you were outside at the time I saw you."

She looked at him cluelessly and honestly was surprised to see him care about somebody in person. Sure she knows that he had a girlfriend and his relationship with others. But he was a Stuart and even she knew they just use people then throw them alway. It was basically what he did some years back. But to actually see him express the concern right now, really caught her by surprise. Normally she can tell if he intends to use people, since he would have that crafty expression. But honestly he just looks like an older brother worried about the safety of his little sister.

"No I don't see Sarah whatsoever, she was in her bed the moment I left to go outside. Which was basically half an hour ago."

She finally gave some insight of what she seen. But it was no help and that only made Eolas decide his next course of action.

"Fine then I guess I have no choice. Just so you know if you intend to get your revenge right now, then this could be your chance but at least wait until I locate Sarah."

"Wait that's not really worth the trouble..."

Seria tried warn, but was too late as Eolas hair turned to his ghostly white colour in a few seconds and he closed his eyes before slamming his left hand on the ground. Upon contract the invisible power of Eolas was clearly seen as it rattled the glass and slammed against the wall. Seria could literally feel the force as it pasts her with a frightening speed. It was like his telekentic power was covering ever inch of the hallway and was continue to grow throughout the building.

Seria knew what he was doing, since she witnessed it before on one of their few missions together. It was basically a telekinetic sense that allows him to see things without visual sight. It was like how a blind person could see things by using sounds vibrations, instead of vibrations his telekinetic power is basically mapping the surrounding area. Covering everything physically impossible with a thin layer of his power and with his eyes closed he could see the entire area mapped in his mind. But it came at a rather dangerous cost, Eolas' mind was pretty good and had more calculating speed then anyone she knew. But dangerous for even him to physically map the area even with him, the calculating process of that would need to push him way beyond the limits of his level five abilities. It's like if Misaki used his Exterior power booster in the past on the road of cars on the bridge. That process really pushed her mind to the limit and caused her great deal of pain.

This like the same situation, focusing too much power on his mind's processing power was causing so much pain. And the longer he would use this ability, the more damage it would cause to his mind and that even started to show signs as blood started to pour from his nose.

But it was a danger Eolas was willing to take since he was searching for Sarah and when he collapsed to the side suddenly it was already done. But the toll was great and with little strength he had Eolas revels her location. But he wouldn't see if she would get back safely as his mind goes blank.

**That Morning after...**

Eolas slowly open his eyes to find that he was in the resort lounge. He was confused since in his mind, moments ago he was searching for Sarah but that was obviously hours ago by now. The sun was shinning through the windows and the workers here were already preparing for this new day. Thankfully the old lady which owns the place had come up to him upon seeing he had awoken.

"Ah Stuart-San you finally awake. Hopefully you have slept off the migraine?"

That was right, whenever he blanks out like last night it's mostly due to a very severe migraine. Which is basically his mind being overloaded with far too much information and not even his could keep up with the demand. Which is nice to know your limits and even had rather striking ones which he often keeps a secret.

But that's not important, he wanted to know the obvious. But before he can even imagine, the old lady had a note with her which was left by someone.

"This is from the girl... Mikoto Misaka... She asked this to be read out to you the moment you woke up. According to this it says that last night they had found you unconscious in the hallway and helped to carry you to the sofa right there. And when they went back to where you collapsed, both Seria and Sarah were together. Both of them looked safe and Sarah looked rather cold. Apparently she had followed Seria outside out of worry and got lost in the darkness. She doesn't know that you have collapse and would think its best to leave you to tell her or not. She will talk with you in the morning... It seems everything had worked out fine don't you think? Stuart-San?"

Eolas nodded with a verbal replay with a smile. Yeah everything was alright and he was glad Sarah was safe. But he also wondered what Seria was thinking right now, he kinda did have a go at her after she did. Honestly he felt he only made the situation worse with Seria, but he really didn't regret it.

He will not regret any decisions he will make any more.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Not every chapter will have humour or romance, this was really to try and develop/repair a friendship between two characters. Still I hope you enjoy as the second day begins.


	5. A Level Five Star Resort

**Chapter 5 - **A Level Five Star Resort

It was a brand new day and Eolas slowly gathered his bearing from after the rather mind rattling experience last night. His powers weren't like Mikoto who could map the room with magnetic waves, the major difference was that he had to cover everything with his telekinetic power were she didn't. So the pressure it puts on his mind, depending on the range and scope of the coverage could be massive.

And he covered the range of the resort's grounds, including the outside forest area which Sarah was located because apparently she was following Seria. But he should really avoid using that method of tracking again, since it could sometimes do permanent damage if he pushes it far too much.

Oh well he had thought, that was over for now and it seems the sleep he had was what he needed. Taking a stretch and looking around the room he noticed the Resort staff was preparing to clean up the area and prepare for the morning. He can even smell the food currently being cooked, thinking he should get out of the way. Eolas headed outside towards the front where seating were located.

The resort was located in a mountain range and while it could get cold up here in the evening, the mornings were always the perfect temperature specially in this time of the year. It was warm with a pleasing cold breeze which blew up the scattered sakura leaves which truly made this area rather beautiful. But that feeling was disturbed when he couldn't but help think about the sudden coincidence. Wait he had to correct himself, it wasn't no coincidence since for some reason Aleister Crowely insured nearly everybody to come here from Academy city he bet. At least he did that for Stiyl, Kanzaki and probably Index. But he also wondered about Touma and the others.

"I expect him to be here, finally he showed up?"

At least there was one surprised, but was rather annoyed that it was just another person from Academy city here. It's starting to feel as if they never actually left the city in the first place. Tsh, he had thought Accelerator looked rather pissed as he entered the resort entrance without turning his attention to Eolas. Which he honestly didn't have the energy to hold a proper discussion with anyone.

Even when Mikoto was the first one to get up after him, who wore a yellow top with grey shorts. Which made him think weren't they the normal shorts she wears under her skirt. He shouldn't mention that as it may cause an awkward situation. But yeah, he didn't know he could even hold a conversation with her and it was about to be proven when she walks up to him with a smile.

"Good Morning Eolas!" that was the first thing she said before turning with a curious expression back towards Accelerator heading into the resort.

" Morning Mikoto."

He said quietly and it would seem he was right. He really didn't have the energy to even continue a conversation that very well. And to be expected Mikoto noticed the lack of energy coming from him. He is normally at least more lively then he was at the moment. It would seemed last night took more out of him, then she originally thought. She knew that wouldn't of happened if she was more careful and to make up with it. She balanced on her tiptoes before giving him a soft kiss on the check. Not really caring if she was being seen or not, since it's to be expected if they weren't actually going out.

But Eolas didn't react and that actually annoyed her since he wasn't paying attention even after that display.

"Hey what are you looking at!"

She said demanding an answer and she got that answer with him simply pointing in the direction of the pathway. It was none other then a certain underworld team known as Item. Which included the members of Takitsubo Rikou, Kinuhata Salal, Frenda Sivelun and the fourth ranked level five Mugino Shizuri. And to make matters worse which was realised by Mikoto who's face turned cheery red, that they saw her display the recent affection to Eolas with a kiss.

And there seems to be another who slowly caught up with the members of items, with most of the bangs together. That person was none other then Hamazura Shiage who joined after a certain destruction of Skill-out even before Eolas return. He was carrying what seems all the girls bags at once, much to his dismay.

While the other girls had started to giggle at the display, which Mikoto decided to hide from it by going behind Eolas in embarrassment leaving him to brace for Mugino's inevitable reaction.

"Original Level Five! What the hell are you doing here?"

Mugino questions Eolas' appearance at the resort, to which he responded in kind with an annoyed expression.

"I think the better question is why the hell are you lot here. And why at this resort, don't you underworld types stay in Academy city and hang out at private pools. At least why are you treating him like a pack mule." Eolas said while clicking his fingers, using his telekinetic power to give Hamazura some help.

Hamazura took a deep breath, allowing him to relax. But got a sudden smack from Mugino who look annoyed.

"Oi don't relay on his help! And to answer your question, we were given tickets hidden by a secret benefactor. Apparently somebody seems pleased by our performance for helping restore the city's underworld functions after the 2nd sixth incident."

Eolas face palmed instantly, not wanting to hear more as he figured it was most likely Aleister.

"Just go... and watch out for Accelerator."

Eolas warned, which is really uncalled for since for natural reasons, she seems to be the only one who had an honest reason to be here. Accelerator always seems to be around, when Last Order is in the area so it was strange he wasn't here yesterday. And as the members of Item started to walk past them with comments regarding him and Mikoto. Only then did Mikoto moved out of hiding behind Eolas. She looked worryingly towards the members of Item, she can remember when she had to fight them in the past and her battles with Mugino which was also fatal, but that wasn't the biggest concern on her mind. Since she knew it was another person, no two more who had much biggest breasts then her own. She knew she had to put with that fact by watching, them broad it over her in the hotspring. She may be a higher ranked level level, but they probably just lord it over the fact they had higher ranked breasts.

"AAAHHHH! Can we just go home, since at this rate everybody from Academy city would be here."

That was a good suggestion, by this rate they could go back to the city and just hang out together for awhile. It would probably be more peaceful and they don't need to deal with that normal daily life there. But what is it really something they wanted to do? They both looked forward to this trip, which was planned on the last day to finish with a festival. Looking at Mikoto who seemed kinda regretting what was said... she started to take back her words.

And at the same time they responded to it.

"We should stay..."

"Forget what I said..."

They both look at each other with a smile, before laughing slightly that they were suddenly on the same page.

"Let's make best of the time we get here. It's not like we could come here any time we want." Eolas said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's not like this could get any worse."

Those were the last words, she ever say on that situation which she hoped to take back. Since the moment she said that, both of the realised another presence in the form of Kakine Teitoku. Who had just a single bag with him and looked rather tense from what seemed to be a business adventure. Since he was wearing a rather black business suite. The second ranked level five noticed Eolas and Mikoto who seemed rather surprised.

"Fancy meeting you guys here, are you two eloping or something?"

Eolas nervously looked at him and didn't respond. The same with Mikoto who looked stunned by his comments. You could call it eloping but in fact they was just taking a break from Academy city and get a proper chance to spend time with each other. However this hadn't gone according to plan and it ended up with most of the notable Academy city residents had decided to check in at the resort on basically the same day.

Much to their horror and Kakine seemed honestly innocent in this affair but Eolas had to check something.

"Erm may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you decide to come here today?"

It was a bit of a personal question, but Eolas was sure it shouldn't actually hurt to reveal it.

"Well I was sent this ticket, while on a trip at my home city. It seems one of my allies had won this in some contest and decided to send it to me. But they didn't actually leave a name." Kakine explained.

"Aleister." Eolas said instantly in response

"Excuse me..." Kakine said confusingly

"Nothing... just enjoy yourself please... Breakfast is soon to be served."

Eolas said with a defeated expression, which was joined by Mikoto who even started to see this was just getting ridiculous. All the level fives except for one were not at this resort. This was indeed probably the most protected place in Japan and even the world. Specially with Accelerator here who came to probably look after Last Order. All they needed now was the last Level five and the sisters.

Then it would be complete, but thinking about that.

This maybe the most protected place, but it is also the most dangerous place in the world. So many strong personalities under one resort, Eolas started to feel sorry for the owners of this place. If one little argument broke out like last night, then this resort could become a battle ground.

Feeling defeated both of them slowly walked after Kakine, since breakfast was about to be served. Which would only give them a complete picture of the situation under this resort.

Mikoto instantly saw her parents, who still sat at the top of the tables with her father still installing fear into everyone. And her mother seems to be really enjoying the food all together. The Delta force trio were also there, actually making fools of themselves with the except of Touma who seems to be in the middle of Seria and Misaki. With Seiri looking on with a reluctant face as Touma seemed hopeless in the middle.

Last Order, Sarah and Accelerator were also sitting together. Which made Eolas worry about that but brush it aside, to see the entire group of item happily enjoying the food. They must of not eaten anything on their way here and Kakine seems to be enjoying to himself. And then Hamazura and Takitsubo of Item had suddenly made a stare, when Takitsubo suddenly held hamazura close.

But that disturbance had allowed Sarah to notice Eolas entering the room and she went over to greet him. But she wasn't exactly with the best of moods, since she knew that he had found out about last night. The disappointed expression coming from Eolas to Mikoto's surprise was real. And would you blame him? She was basically his step sister, though she thinks hes' her actual brother but that's a long story.

"Big brother good morning..." Sarah said with a reluctant expression and under the sight of Eolas it was no surprise.

"Good morning Sarah... Don't you have something to say?"

He said with a serious expression, which seem to catch the attention of Mikoto's father. Who knew about the relationship between Sarah and Eolas. But he was still curious how he was handling it. He himself had heard about the situation last night, since Mikoto came to check if Sarah went in their room.

"... Sorry..." She said with a innocent voice, which didn't stir Eolas' serious look. But it had stirred Mikoto's who thought she was being rather cute, but she couldn't interrupt at this moment. This was something he had to do and he wondered if he will tell Sarah about the toll it took on him to find Sarah.

"For?"

Eolas said in response, expecting Sarah to think on her actions.

"... Sorry for walking out at night without telling anyone. But I don't regret my intention, she seemed so sad that I wanted to see if I can help. But... it didn't go as planned."

Finally Eolas' serious expression relented as he knelt down to her level and placed his hand on her head. He patted him and smiled with relif.

"It's fine to help somebody and you should keep that up. But please remember to look after yourself, since if anything happened to you a lot of people will be upset. Specially me so, think before you act next time. She may seem upset, but shes more of capable of expressing her feelings. So go on and say thank you to her for bringing you back. Also make sure you finish your food."

Eolas said warmly, which only brought a smile to Sarah's face since Eolas didn't seem angry anymore. She nodded her head and rush towards Seria without warning, you couldn't hear what they said but without warning, she had hugged Seria which surprised her more then anyone. Seria who was surprised then briefly looked towards Eolas before turning back to Sarah.

"You handled that well." Mikoto said who held on to Eolas hand and pulled him towards the three empty seats on the right side. Which caused an instant evil stare which felt like heat seeking missiles from Mikoto's father. He was expecting her daughter to sit next to him and her mother was amused by the fact. She was obviously stopping him from going over there to drag her back.

But for this brief moment, they sat by themselves to spend some personal time together. Which was honestly well deserved, since the amount of time they waited since yesterday. And as they finally felt relaxed together while eating their breakfast.

A reminder of where they were wasn't too far behind.

"That looks like some gutsy food! They even already had a spot for me waiting!"

A rather familiar voice said which was behind Mikoto and went beside Eolas to sit down. They both looked to the left of them to see the person was none other then Sogiita Gunha.

They once again felt defeated, but oddly complete knowing that it was no longer possible for things to get worse. Everybody was basically here and that included all the level five.

Which only meant two things for both of them.

That things are bound to get lively at this resort.

And it would be much harder for them to spend some time together alone.

Maybe they both thought, they should of just gone home.


	6. The Strongest Esper Race!

**Chapter 6 - **The Strongest Esper Race

On the second day at the resort, Mikoto and Eolas found the worse thing to happen. Sure there was a few level fives already at the resort, but this really became unbearable when the rest suddenly showed up the next day. They may have learned how to work together during the second sixth Incident, but they still had problems with each other. And they were awfully competitive. Specially when they was all together in the same place and that is what occurred later on the second day.

You see on this day, the resort was hosting the annual hike on-top of the local mountain side. It was said that it was very beautiful there and upon reach the top there would be a firework display. It was a local event and most residents often talk about it. So it was one of the highlights to visiting this resort.

However a simple hike to the top of the mountain side had turned into something more deadly. Outside the resort and through the path that went through the woods, which Sarah got lost in the previous night. An argument broke out between the level fives upon getting ready for the hike.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! I have no ill intentions whatsoever!" Eolas said in a nervous defence, thinking Mikoto's parents was here. But he looked around and saw them not in sight much to his luck.

"So you came here alone with Mikoto Misaka and you telling me you had no ill intentions." Mugino responded who started the conversation about Eolas' intentions. But the thought of what intentions he may of had, causing Mikoto to blush and she argued back.

"I would of never allowed him to do anything with Ill intentions. You're just jealous because your horrible attitude can't get a boyfriend. " Mikoto said angrily in response to Mugino's teasing and then pointed towards her breasts. "Not your inhuman asserts are enough to cover your hostile attitude."

"You can be pretty hostile yourself and your flat chested." Misaki suddenly said said who was watching standing next to Touma. Causing Mikoto to unleash a sudden and powerful lightning arch in her direction. Which the unlikely touma had no choice but to block with his Imagine breaker. It was so powerful that it had literally destroyed the trees right next to them.

"Such misfortune. Hey Misaka I didn't say nothing! Why the hell did you attack me?"

Touma said in annoyance but got an angry response back from Mikoto.

"Because you stood next to her like a lusty dog that's why! You only interested in her giant breasts!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu said who was suddenly behind them all who only got a lucky punch from Touma in response.

"Hey you don't say that out loud and it isn't true!" Touma said who got a curious look from Misaki. But their fight was only dwarfed by the one growing between the level fives.

"For once I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, but you called me pathetic because I can't be bothered to go on this hike!" Kakine said towards Accelerator who was even looking him in the eye. But the number one esper still had the intention to respond.

"So it worked than? Gunha asked for a favour and this was the only way to get you here. Your arrogance is still your downfall it seems." Accelerator responded which only got an angry response from Kakine.

"It's not like you can talk! And wait what does number seven want?" Kakine said who turned towards the others, who were also looking a rather gleeful Sogiita Gunha.

"IT'S TIME WE ONCE AGAIN DECIDE THE STRONGEST ESPER OF ACADEMY CITY! WITH GUTS!" Gunha said who startled everybody with his sudden declaration. "As we all know the ranks which Academy city has labelled us means nothing, since some of us have beaten the others who are a higher rank." Gunha said turning towards Eolas which was followed by everyone else. Eolas looked rather annoyed by the sudden stare down and let lose a secret he was meaning to have kept to himself.

"What? Gunha beat Mugino couple of weeks ago!" Eolas said which shocked all the level fives. They all turned to Mugino who had an embarrassed expression

"WHAT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE! And you saw it yourself he had help!" Mugino said angrily towards Eolas.

"What an empty bottle? Which happened to role in your way as you stepped backwards" Eolas said turning his eyes away from Mugino with a crafty smile.

"WHY YOU!" Mugino shouted and was about to attack Eolas head on but was suddenly stopped by a certain number seven.

"WITH GUTS! Today we can prove who truly is the strongest out of all the level fives. I declare a race towards the top of the mountain. And whoever gets there first is the strongest level five! Of course you can use your powers and it's no holds bard."

Gunha declared at the top of his voice. Which got the attention of all the level fives and even Misaki who honestly didn't have the best chance. But she was pulling on Touma's shirt, which only made him realise her plans for this sudden competition. Even though none of them had any real reason to go through with Gunha's little game. But it was a well known fact that the Academy city ranks were organised to how much they can make money from. This was first revealed by Mugino who technically had more firepower then Mikoto, but she was far more creative with her powers which technically put her above Mugino.

And Gunha's power was rather unexplainable, so his rank was only seventh because of that fact. And Eolas' statement and Mugino's reaction proved he had the capability of taking on the others. So of course he always wanted to prove he deserved a much higher rank then the others.

And what about Eolas himself, once in his life he has fought most of them and has come on top. Of course he had a rather huge advantage and some suggest he should become the strongest esper in Academy city. But this is often disproved by Eolas since he points out that his esper ability fails in comparison of offensive ability. And that he only came on top in the past, because he used his powers in a much more tactical way then the others.

But despite none of them really had anything to prove, they all looked prepared to go right at it. Surprisingly the two the others expect to help each other and were in the fact the most competitive duo of them all.

Eolas suddenly rocketed up the path which lead to the top of the mountain only to get a lightning shock sent right at him, forcing him to stop and smack the attack away. Which was followed by Mikoto suddenly rushing past with a very odd inhuman speed.

"AHAHA THE VICTORY WILL BE MINE AND NOT EVEN YOU WILL STOP ME!" Mikoto suddenly shouted in excitement.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I LET YOU WIN EITHER? GAME ON BRIBRI!" Eolas said who rush after Mikoto who was ready even stop the Railgun. Which was followed by a shock wave of telekinesis and followed by lightning strikes.

"DON'T YOU START CALLING ME THAT!" Mikoto could be heard shouting and even though both of them had faded from site up the wooded path. You can see from a distance the Railgun being used and trees being pulled up and throw around. Despite being the closest among the level fives, they were indeed the most competitive which actually left the others awfully stunned.

But the other level fives weren't exactly going to be left behind. Miskai and Touma had already left without anyone noticing and Gunha charged forward with excitement and was followed by Kakine who created angelic wings with his dark matter powers.

"Losers I'll just fly to the top."

Kakine said but as he got into the air and flew up the path. Mugino quickly fired a Meltdowner in his direction, hitting the second ranked level five. Causing him to fall into the woods ahead, which was followed by Mugino rushing up the path with inhuman speed.

"LIKE I WAS GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO FLY AWAY!"

The only level five left was Accelerator who stood in his same position looking annoyed. You see he was a bit embarrassed how the others acted in front of the other guests. You see all the others who had come to the resort weren't actually far away, even the resort organisers was here with everybody else and they looked in horror as the level fives basically fought each other to the top. But they all were looking towards Accelerator who still hadn't moved a muscle.

Until...

"Fine..." Accelerator said to himself as he touched a button on his collar which activated his powers. Then he suddenly launched himself up the path with a simple tap on the ground. That was it all the level fives had taken on Gunha's challenge and it wouldn't be long for the winner to be decided. Sine compared to the other guests, espers and even magicians.

They travelled at a rather inhuman speed and would only take them ten minutes. While it too the normal guests roughly an hour. Even if they get up to the top, they all would have to wait for the organisers to get up there. Seira who actually promised to look after Sarah and Last order had suddenly realised that Sarah had gone missing. But she was sure that the girl was just here moments ago.

And as she went to find out where she had gone, the level fives continue to race up the mountain side.

Eolas and Mikoto's competitiveness still astounded the others, they continued to fight each other without stop. But it was far too much that caused the others to finally catch up despite their original lead and even surpassed them. Mugino and Kakine were also stuck in fighting since number four wasn't allowing number two to fly to the top. Gunha seemed to have a strong chance to win since no one is getting in his way, but that would soon end as Accelerator rushed past him with ease. Which only annoyed Gunha who literally jumped right at Accelerator, who didn't really want to hurt number seven and grabbed one of the nearby trees to throw in Gunha's path.

But the one known as Attack Crash was having none of it and literally punched each of the trees that came his way.

Instantly smashing them to bits...

But both of them were overwhelmed by the sudden tidal wave of electricity and telekinesis clashing with each other as two certain individual surged past. They even past both Kakine and Mugino as they both raced to the top leaving nothing but a destroyed path in their wake.

It was a deadlock between Mikoto and Eolas who both looked like they were going to win. But neither realised that a certain Queen of Tokiwadai and Touma had found another way up. You see the others didn't realise that this area becomes really snowy in winter and just next door was a ski resort which only opened in the winter months. But there was a ski lift which took everybody up the same mountain side and thankfully due to leaving sooner then the other they was about to get off the lift at the peak.

Touma looked rather impressed since in terms of physical prowess, she was the weakest one and even he noticed that she about to win.

However...

"Too slow!" A young familiar girl said who stood infront of Misaki and Touma.

"Sarah!" Misaki said in shock

"Wait how the hell did you get up here so fast?" Touma asked who was also surprised.

"I have the teleport power silly! And besides I left before you two and that means I'm the strongest esper in Academy city."

Sarah said in celebration as the others finally made it to the top, both Mikoto and Eolas had finished at the same time. While Accelerator came after followed by Gunha then also Kakine and Mugino. They all at first was thinking that Misaki had won, but they turned to Sarah and they all awfully smiled.

"Wait I thought this was only between the level fives?" Touma asked who didn't understand what was going on.

"No silly Touma... Don't you remember what number seven guy said." Sarah mentioned pointing towards Gunha. "He said the strongest ESPER. He didn't rule that the esper must be a level five. So since I got up here first I'm officially the strongest esper in the city!"

Sarah said with a smile as she wasn't met with argument from the others. This only meant it was true that the young girl Sarah at least between the level fives was officially the strongest Esper in Academy city.


	7. A rather bold descent

**Chapter 7 - **A rather bold descent

Sarah was the strongest esper in Academy city, well at least in the eyes of the level fives and while it's not technically true it was the result of the competition they had to reach to peak of the mountain hike. Mikoto loved the fact that Eolas and Sarah were getting along pretty well, it was like the events of four months ago never happened. Though it was still rather sad that the young Sarah had forgotten about her true brother and seems to think Eolas was her brother her entire life. Though deep in side Mikoto is sure that even Sarah knows the truth, she just wants to escape from the reality.

This was something which Eolas and Sarah would have to deal in the future. But she honestly thought it was right not to tackle it right now, Sarah is young and basically alone in Academy city without Eolas and the others. Eolas was her main connection and source of stability, trying to convince the young girl they weren't actually family could cause problems.

For now it was the right thing to do and looking at them interact right now. Mikoto didn't want to see it end. And even through the dinner time which was held in the resort secondary building located at the peak. Which in winter times served as ski lodge centre for those waiting to go down the mountain. It was a wonderful place built from wooden logs and had an open cafe which overlooked a cliff side through large plan windows. At this time of the year you could see all the trees in the valley in bloom which was a wonderful site and specially for dinner.

Many of the guests from Academy city liked it so much, that they had stayed their for hours even after the competition ended. Even Mikoto's parents had finally showed up to have dinner at the mountain cafe. In fact everybody who is related to those at Academy city had turned up, which included Index, Kanzaki and Stiyl.

And like the last time, the dinner time was still rather awkward for everybody else. Even with the new arrivals of the level fives, they were also still very calm in the presence of Mikoto's father. Even ITEM and the second ranked level five. None of them dared to speak out against Mikoto's father and only the railgun herself still acted normal. With Eolas who stayed with Sarah, Touma and Misaki.

And when time moved on, they all finally started to head down towards the main resort. And as promised fireworks were going to be shown while they walk down the pathway, which was a remarkable feat. And in the distance from behind the resort, they rose to the sky in a wide array of colours. Red, green, blue, yellow, pink and even orange and they were all in a wide range of patterns.

So much so they started to resemble daily pictures, like that of a plane or even flower and something else which Eolas made Mikoto stop for a moment as the others continued on.

"Hey Mikoto, you once told me that I have a terrible sense of romance involvement." Eolas said with an embarrassed expression, which Mikoto respond with a slight laugh. "Yeah, you not the best at it but that's what makes you fun to be with. The fact you tried so hard makes it worth the trouble." she revealed which made Eolas smile in response. "Then you would like this then, since you see I made a special request. Look..."

Eolas said pointing towards the sky as suddenly, the fireworks turn dominantly green and in the shape of various Gekota. Which instantly made Mikoto light him in delight, which was honestly something he had hoped. Causing her to stand in close as they stood on their own on the pathway looking up. Finally getting a chance to do something for Mikoto, this was a very heart warming moment for the both of them.

However this will not remain to be their day, since a certain group of ITEM had to started to walk past them. You could hear Frenda starting the conversation between them which had startled both Mikoto and Eolas.

"That's just plain childish, who ever thought using Gekota styled fireworks should be ashamed." Frenda said as she walked past.

"Well it could be for the children here." Mugino said who thought about Last Order and Sarah.

"I talked to Sarah, she likes lions not silly frogs. Whoever does is just plain childish and should grow up."

Frenda continued to said as the group finally leaves their hearing distance. Leaving both Mikoto and Eolas in an distraught state. He turned towards Mikoto with a brief smile and hoped she didn't care about what was said. Since he knew she could be seriously effected by what people said about her tastes.

But surprisingly she didn't seem too bothered, she was looking up towards with a smile since she knew that despite what other people say, Eolas never judged Mikoto for her childish tastes and that is probably because he had his own childish tastes. Which was in the form of the yellow duck plushie.

"Thank you. I loved your surprise." Mikoto said honestly which made Eolas embarrassed and turned away from her before continuing. "It's not a problem, it's what you should expect from me." He said with honesty and was surprised when Mikoto continues for him.

"Hey... Eolas... " she said which made Eolas to turn back to Mikoto "Yea..." he tried to say in response but was interrupted by a sudden soft kiss on the lips. This doesn't really happen very often, since both Mikoto and Eolas finds it rather embarrassing in public. Alone in somewhere private they don't have that much of a problem, but since they don't get a lot of time to spend with each other. They still don't spend a lot of time doing that and the reason they find it embarrassing in public normally was about to be shown.

"Mikoto-Chan I didn't realise you was so bold and even in public." Said Misaka Misuzu who was behind them with Mikoto's father Tabigake who looked awfully angry and staring right at Eolas. The two level fives was sure that everybody had gone in front of them, if they wasn't then none of this probably happened and they would watched the fireworks while still heading down the path.

But it turns out Mikoto's parents thought it was a better idea to watch the firework briefly at the top of the mountain path. Making Mikoto think they had left before sent went down the path with Eolas. She obviously turned red as a cherry as Eolas just looked rather casually liked nothing happened.

"Hey Mum and Dad... Wait..."

Eolas said suddenly, which took him a moment to realise what he had said. Which had only incited Tabigake to step forward with his fist clenched with anger. And Misuzu just looked there rather surprised and turning to Mikoto she even was surprised by what Eolas had said.

And with another word, Eolas suddenly ran down the pathway, being chased by an angry Tabigake. Leaving both Mikoto and her mother to walk down the pathway together.

**Further down the pathway**

Meanwhile as these events were going on and further down the pathway. Both Touma and Misaki was slowly walking together. They had been slowly building their relationship over the past few months, with Misaki sharing the memories of their time together. But once again, this was a temporary solution as imagine breaker often removes the memory after a few seconds. Which was rather annoying and made the process much longer. But slowly he has begun to remember the memories on his own.

And the one memory which stuck with him the most was a certain kiss on November 5th. Which had made him rather uneasy around Misaki, which she has noticed for a while and wasn't sure how to approach it. It would take a sudden young girl who had caught up with them to move things forward.

Though the young girl Sarah hadn't realised what she was doing.

"Touma why is your face always red when you walk next to Misaki?" Sarah said bluntly which caught him by surprise and Misaki laughed in response.

"Huuh it's nothing really." Touma said defending himself.

"Are you sure? You seem rather embarrassed about it? Does this mean you looovve her?" Sarah said suddenly which caught Misaki by surprise this time and Touma literally fell over.

"What the hell. Sarah!" Touma said who struggle to his feet but couldn't look towards Misaki. And this was noticed by Misaki even more as she felt less bothered by these revelations.

"SAARAAH YOU SHOULDN'T BOTHER THEM! COME ON!" Eolas suddenly said who has been running away from Tabigake, who wasn't that far behind him.

"Alright" Sarah said who suddenly teleported away from Misaki and Touma. Appearing once again on Eolas' back. Who then carried the young girl while rushing down the path way, with Tabigake slowly catching up.

"COME BACK HERE YOU AND GIVE BACK MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!" Tabigake shouted. Leaving Misaki and Touma rather stunned by what they had seen and wondered what they been doing further up the path.

"Sigh... so what should we actually do?" Touma asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Misaki said with a cheeky expression, she knew what he was talking about. But wanted him to actually say it then leaving it to herself to bringing it up again.

"Well what Sarah had pointed out." Touma said.

"Oh? Does that mean you want a kiss from little old me?" Misaki said who was beginning to tease Touma. But this turned against her when Touma responded back. "Well considering I can't remember my first kiss, it would be great to get a reminder of how it was Misaki..."

Touma said with a rather bold statement, which caught Misaki by surprise and even finally made her blush out of embarrassment. A quick cough and a sudden regain of composure had led Misaki not to be defeated.

"Fine then." she said softly as she placed her hand slowly on Touma's cheek "Close your eyes.." she said who slowly went in for a kiss, replicating the first one they had many years ago. But fate wouldn't be on their side as a certain duo had suddenly appeared.

"What are you two doing?" Mikoto said who appeared behind the two with her mother. She looked embarrassed about what she was seeing and this lead to her mother to speak.

"Oh my, didn't think the kids would be very bold at this resort. Maybe we should leave since we probably cramping their style. But you should know what they doing Mikoto-chan. You was kissing Eolas just moments ago."

Misuzu said revealing what happened earlier, to both Misaki and Touma. Who both realised why Mikoto's father was chasing Eolas with a look vengeance. Making them both wonder if the original level five had a death wish. But they both had to admit, that they both had a deep respect for him. Since when he wants to do something, he would do it despite the consequence and then again that is exactly what Touma just did.

Even though they didn't get a chance to redo their first kiss together, this step forward in their relationship would serve as a catalyst for the future. Since this basically showed them both, that they honestly wanted the same thing. And the only thing which was holding back was the unknown and you couldn't blame Touma for it since the memories which do get shared with him vanish in seconds.

And it wasn't only just that, but the feeling he can't live up to the guy he used to be before his memory loss. Which was something that Eolas went through four months ago, but a silent whisper from Misaki would startle him for some time.

_"Hey just so you know, that I loved you the moment we met that night on November the 5th and to tell you the truth from me. Like my feelings, you haven't changed one bit." _Misaki whispered with a smile, who went in for a quick kiss on Touma's cheek despite the presence of Mikoto and her mother.

Leaving Mikoto embarrassed who walked ahead, too avoid her mother for pointing out what has occurred previously. She wasn't like Misaki and she was happy to admit it despite her rather large breast size compared to her own. Though to her breast size really mean nothing, it's just that she wasn't that strong facing her feelings.

In fact she felt jealous of Misaki for that strength only.

It wouldn't be long after a rather bold descent from the mountain peak. That the guests from Academy city take an adventure into the hotsprings once more. But before that occurs and in attempt to escape Mikoto's father. Both Eolas and Sarah hide within the bushes off the path way, to watch Tabigake rush past in fury. Taking a deep breath that he shock him off he looked towards Sarah who was looking ahead.

"Isn't that a cave other there?" Sarah said curiously and Eolas suddenly had a crafty smile when looking towards the cave.

"Yeah it is indeed a cave, that gives me a rather fun idea."


	8. The Second Hot Spring bath

**Chapter 8 - **The Second Hot Spring Bath

The time had come again for the dangerous trip into the hot spring baths. Last time Aogami had proven his sneaky reputation and not only went into the Coed Bath, but also climb what was humanly impossible to climb without supernatural help. Only so he can sneak a peak at the girl's bath, but thankfully before he could see too much Stiyl's fire trap activated and Eolas used his telekinetic power to cover the bath with a lot steam.

Which left Aogami to fall straight into the bath from high up.

And on the second day with the new arrivals, they were all about to hit the hot baths once more. What came a surprise was that despite rushing down the mountain side ahead of Mikoto, she didn't expect him to actually turn up late with none other then Sarah. Both of them had devious expressions which was only truly obvious to Mikoto, who had to comment on their similar behaviour.

"I swear they becoming more alike with each passing day."

Misaki heard what she said and stepped forward.

"But that's a good thing, don't you think?" She said which Mikoto was unsure what she meant. "What do you mean by that?" The third rank asked the fifth who was glad to answer. "Because they're both child errors and they see each other like family. Both of them hadn't the best of pasts, Sarah had lost her actual brother and suffers mental trauma from it. While Eolas... had killed so many people and was literally a true nightmare for eight years. So to overcome their past traumas they see in each other a support which they only can provide, something that not even you could possibly understand. Well for the most part, you also have you case of bad history. But do you truly understand everything that Eolas went through? You were never abandoned like them and forced to fend for yourself."

Misaki explains giving her insight on the step sibling's relationship. Which made Mikoto look distantly in response, she may never feel what it means to be truly abandoned? Well Misaki was wrong on that point, since she didn't know how she felt went Eolas left after the Sixth Incident. She felt lost after thinking he died than and know she knew he survived. It felt more like being abandoned now she thinks about it, but it wasn't something she was going to bring up right now.

She knew that it wasn't intentional and all she ever wanted was to understand him more. And even the young Sarah who as very special to Eolas. She wanted to protect both of there smiles and rather amusing ways to do things.

But seriously she thought as she watched them two with a clear devious expression, those two were really up to something. And the young Sarah had a rather sinister expression which Eolas often gives when he has something planned.

Maybe she was frighteningly too much alike a this point! She had to get her away from him for now and rush over to them. "Come on Sarah it's time to hit the hot spring baths and you better not do anything suspicious." Mikoto said straight to Eolas, who was rather caught off-guard since despite being scared of her father. She was truly the only one who can make him feel this way, he doesn't feel so off-guard with anyone else but Mikoto.

"OK I'll be good, don't really have no intention of doing anything. So have fun you two, been looking towards a good Soak since that competition earlier and you deserve it most strongest esper." Eolas said towards Sarah with a smile who both she and Mikoto happily left towards the girl baths. And it wouldn't be long until the others headed towards the respective baths as well.

And even Mikoto's parents predictably went into the Coed Baths and even members of item all went into the girl's bath. While a certain boy of that little group had worryingly went into the men's. He was worried because he knew a certain someone had a grudge against him in here. Since to that person's standards he had don't the most terrible thing a couple of days ago. Something so bad in that person's eyes that he almost turn up the seventh district to get back at him.

This was a person who was more dangerous that the underworld put together.

That person was none other then Eolas Stuart, who seemed really pissed as he Hamazura Shiage enter the bath. Everybody else could sense the tensions between them, though Shiage looked a bit more worried and Eolas seemed like he was giving the killer stare, which some of them including Kakine and Accelerator hadn't seen for a while.

"Hamazura Shiage." Eolas said with a dark tone as he slowly walked towards him, with the clear expression to literally murder him. And what made him worry like that was the fact, the surrounding items around the bath started to float in the air due to the telekinetic pressure being created from just his sheer anger.

"Look I told you that it wasn't me. I didn't ruin your yellow duck teddy and I can't exactly afford to pay the costs for it's repair now. I'm basically broke!" Shiage said in his defence but it really didn't persuade Eolas' anger. He didn't care about the repair costs, it was just the one he gave Sarah during the Sixth Incident and the one time she left it around his apartment. It gets ruined after Shiage had paid a visit, which really pissed him off.

His telekinetic power was growing to the point, even the bath water was starting to be pulled into the air and not only in the men's bath. But also the girl's bath and you could hear the girl's commotion and you expect the other boy's to stop him. There was Accelerator, Kakine, Gunha and even Touma was there all who could try to stop him. But nobody had any intention of stopping the boy, who's power was piling on the pressure and Shiage stood there in horror.

Was there anyone who could stop his anger?

A certain girl could and suddenly a bucket was thrown over the wall with inhuman accuracy and strength hitting Eolas on the head sending him crashing into the bath. His telekinetic power was suddenly stopped and everything fell back to the ground.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT! YOU MAY OF NOT REALISED BUT SARAH LEFT IT THERE SINCE IT GOT RUINED BY ACCIDENT! I PROMISE TO GET IT FIXED BUT FORGET TO TAKE IT AFTER LEAVING YOUR APARTMENT!" Mikoto shouted with anger who knew exactly what was going on.

"Yeah you idiot " Sarah could be heard shouting afterwards as another bucket suddenly appeared above Eolas, who somewhat recovered from Mikoto's strike and with Sarah's ability to teleport items, the second bucket hit Eolas again on the head sending him straight back into the water.

He doesn't rise from the waters again for a while and everybody else finally went back to normal in the baths. With only Eolas being left sinking at the bottom of the baths, there was a bit of a worry but he had strong lungs and he wasn't exactly knocked out. You see he had seen something that has left him more stunned then getting hit on the head.

You see that was a small opening in the bath which had connected the bath water with both the Coed and Girls birth. And while it was too small to climb through, it was large enough to see into the girls bath and he couldn't keep his eyes away from it. He was pretty sure he had just seen Mikoto and before he got too excited he suddenly stood up in the bath away from the opening and walked away waving towards Shiage as an expression of apology.

He couldn't stay here any longer, he was too excited and needed to get into the showers to calm down. But he didn't realise on the other side of the wall, certain powers were in play for the event that was going to occur later. Something which had been planned since the first day and could only been achieved after a discovery made today.

The surroundings of the girl's bath were pretty much the same as the boys one and the only difference which would be in Aogami's words was the heavenly buttercups which inhabit this area. Which in normal terms actually meant the girls were in this bath.

Mikoto didn't realise, but she was indeed the one Eolas had seen who was sitting next to the opening under the waters and was sitting against a rock with Sarah and Last Order nearby. She was staying away from the more... developed individuals which only brought her to anger. The members of item were at the corner of the bath, minding their own business and honestly didn't like being here. It felt too crowed for them and they planned to do something else next time.

Seira and Misaki were having a rather angry argument about a certain spiky haired boy while both Kanzaki and Index were asleep next to each other. Seiri decided to sit next to Mikoto, since she had something to talk about with the great railgun and it wasn't about Touma this time. She seemed rather interested in what Mikoto knew about a certain rumour.

"Did you hear about the cave on the mountain path, they said there is a natural hot spring in there. Which is supposed to be for the VIPS only..." She said who only got an awkward stare from Mikoto, who staring straight at her rather large breasts and looked down. This was the reason why she decided to sit away from the others, she just didn't want to deal with being compared too. Anybody looking towards them right now, that would be the first thing they would think making he feel rather terrible.

But despite Mikoto's thoughts of Seiri's breasts, she continued talking about the rumour she heard.

"But nobody actually uses it and it was abandoned because apparently it was haunted." She said which finally caught Mikoto's interest who was rather surprised. But she didn't really believe in ghost stories and found it hard to think they actually exist here either. This place wasn't on the other side of the country from Academy city, there was unlikely any type of strong ghost stories which hadn't been investigated by Academy city.

That would include the cave supposedly found here.

"Come on now, senpai don't tell me even you believe in such stories. Because you would do great to talk with my friend Saten. She love talk about those typical of stories." Mikoto said in response, but would be caught off guard by what she would say next.

"Well we could find out later today, you see Eolas had said it would be fun to have a test of courage through the cave. Isn't that right Sarah?" Seiri said who turned towards the little girl, who smile innocently and suddenly had a rather devious grin which actually scared Mikoto briefly. But her mind also went back to earlier when both she and Eolas shared that expression.

Was this what they were thinking about earlier? Does he intend to do something at the so called test of courage? There was no doubt he has the intention of inviting everybody.

"Oh he did than. What is that boy up to?" she thought while thinking about exactly what Eolas could plan. She may not understand his past, like you would expect. But she knew him very well obviously and she knew how he thinks in these situations. She has had to put up with his joker ways many times and even many girls in Tokwadai had too during those sport events between their schools.

"Oh by the way, you shouldn't worry about the size of your breasts." Seiri said suddenly which caught Mikoto by surprised and looked awfully embarrassed. "Why are you bringing this up?" Mikoto asked and was suddenly poked in her breasts by Seiri. "Eolas obviously doesn't care about breast size and besides didn't you hear? Flat is justice!" she said with a smile which only left Mikoto stunned.

She didn't know why she was saying this...

Seriously.


	9. The Game Of Courage (1)

**Chapter 9 - **The Game Of Courage (1)

Hours pass by and time had struck 1 am at night, not many of the guests were up this time except for a good portion of the Academy city guests. Most of them were the level fives, Touma, Tsuchimikado, Seiri, Hamazura Shiage and Rikou. Sarah, Last Order and the other guests were fast asleep including Mikoto's parents. Which was a heart send since the conversation that turns up, the moment Mikoto had arrived in the meeting place at the front porch who was wearing her purple winter coat.

"I can't believed you managed to get all the level fives to join." Eolas said who was surprised Mikoto convinced them all to join this little courage game. But Mikoto shock her head in disagreement and turned to the side looking away with her arms crossed.

"They didn't join because I convinced them. You need to realise they have respect for you, even if they don't admit it. You're the Original Level five after all and besides I wanted them to see you squirm in your own little courage game." Mikoto said with a sinister smile as blue white electricity started to sparkle around herself.

This had suddenly put fear in Eolas, since he knew that something was about to happen. Mikoto can be very scary and her temper is rather legendary as the Electrical Tsundere. Eolas knew this better then anyone even more then Touma shockingly, since their relationship has been like an electrifying experience whenever she gets embarrassed. Which sometimes make him think to survive, you would need a piece of Avalon and the one who had it right now was Mikoto herself.

But he digress it's her personality which made him love Mikoto in the first place.

"OK... what is wrong Mikoto." Eolas said frighteningly as Mikoto turned to him with a sinister expression. "What kind of breasts did you prefer and answer carefully." she said as she stepped forward looking like she was prepared to shock Eolas.

He had to think, since this was the most dangerous situation he had ever been in. Forget the spring baths, forget Michael and the rest of the Rensa forget and divine dangers or otherworldly powers which may show up in the future. Nothing compares to the danger of this discussion of breasts, specially when it involves the size of Mikoto's own breasts.

He honestly felt for first time in his life, that his life was truly in danger. More so then any other dangerous situation he's even been in. So he thought harder then he ever did and trying to come up with the best way to answer. And he had finally thought of something, which looked like he struggled to come up with it. And Mikoto actually calmed down worried that he might hurt himself from just thinking about it.

"I got my answer. " Eolas said who turned towards Mikoto looking her straight in her eyes. "I fell in love with you at first sight. So obviously I love everything about you and that includes them." Eolas said cheekily which startled Mikoto with a blush. "First sight? But that would mean the first time we met." She said clarifying what he would meant if what he said was true.

"Exactly and if you think about it that's entirely what happened. Even back then my mind was focused on revenge and I was a nasty piece of work. And people often ask the question, why, why was he never the demon and the infamous monster I had became over eight years to you? Why was you the only one I treated differently? That is simple because the moment I laid eyes on you that day in Academy city. I had fallen in love and that will never change regardless how you grow or not." Eolas said which made Mikoto weak on her feet, she wasn't sure how to respond she felt pissed, embarrassed and yet she doesn't want punish him because she felt touched by what he said.

But she couldn't admit it specially in the presence of others, even if they weren't properly listening.

"Besides there is another reason..." Eolas said suddenly making Mikoto feel surprised there was more to say. "Flat is Justice!"

Without a single word, Eolas was literally shocked right off the porch, with a torrent of blue and white lightning.

"SO YOUR THE REASON SHE SAID THAT TO ME!"

Thankfully to Accelerator, the noise was reflected away from the rest of the resort to ensure nobody was woken from the commotion. Though he honestly only did it so Last Order wouldn't wake up and annoy him. And after a while when Eolas managed to get on his feet, he stood next to a clearly angered Mikoto before explaining.

"Errr... so you see, we should have a test of courage. Since it takes more than strength to be the strongest, since you can already tell by Sarah's actions she won that race put forward by Gunha. Consider this another one but a test of courage." Eolas said who composed himself to recover from the powerful electrical shock.

"Now it's rather simple, up the path there is a cave leading into the mountain and you all heard the rumours about it right?" Eolas said just to confirm everybody's knowledge and Mikoto remember what Seiri said in the hot-bath.

_**...**_

_"Did you hear about the cave on the mountain path, they said there is a natural hot spring in there. Which is supposed to be for the VIPS only. __But nobody actually uses it and it was abandoned because apparently it was haunted." _

**_..._**

Mikoto was a bit curious of what Eolas had planned, nothing was good when Eolas get's a rather devious smile. Normally it's his enemies that often see that expression and if not those who he intends to prank himself. So you can see why Mikoto really didn't have a good feeling, but at least she know this was be some test of courage.

"If we manage to solve this mystery, then we could get access to what was supposed to be the best hotspring bath in the region. Since you would have to have to spend three hundred thousand yen, to even get into the bath each time you go. So it obviously would have to be good and I talked to the resort owners, if we can get rid of the supposed ghost we get special tickets to the festival tomorrow night." Eolas said explaining the situation.

Which seemed rather an innocent plan, this so called courage test was just an excuse to get some special tickets. Not only had he planned the fireworks earlier today, he also was planning something more. He truly was trying to make the best of this trip, specially considering the original plan had went out the window. For someone she had thought had a complete lack of romantic sense, he was trying his best.

But this test of courage had a sudden twist.

Which would only be revealed as Eolas leads everybody up the path and threw the bushes where the cave was located. You can tell this use to be part of the resort normally, but was abandoned due to the rumours. Eolas was informed by the resort owners, that back in the day it was the main attraction for their customers and that they had suffered from lack of business, since it's closure which was oddly roughly the same time the Sixth Incident occurred.

In front of the cave, there was a brand new table next to the entrance. Eolas had moved it their earlier with his telekinetic power. It had notebook on their with a pen and a few cards, to which Eolas explained further as he got to the table and made the cards float in mid air, which started to shuffle like a playing card deck and each one of them stopped right in front of everybody, who grabbed the card that was in front of them.

"Alright, what you should all see on these cards are letters. For example the one I have is D and you may ask what they're for? Well they're to sort who goes in as pairs." Eolas said who made the notebook this time to float right next to him and open which had a listen of letters, two on each line going down. This meant that the groups were sorted in this way.

A, D

C, L

B, H

E, I

K, F

G, J

Eolas was D, so his partner was A and that meant he was with Mugino. Much to his reluctance, number four even looked annoyed by the choosing. But they both accept it and Eolas specially had to since he came up with this system.

Touma turned out to be J and that means his parter was J, who was Seiri and that didn't seem much of a problem except for Misaki who looked rather annoyed by it.

Accelerator was C which means his parter was L and that was none other then Rikou. They both didn't really seemed bothered by it, but it was clear that Shiage wanted to be with Rikou.

Kakine was B and this meant his partner was H who turned out to be none other then Gunha. Which was a rather amusing pair, since Kakine was more serious while Gunha was well... Gutsy.

Mikoto was finally revealed to by letter E and this meant she was team up with none other then Tsuchimikado. Which was actually a curious paring since and not even Mikoto didn't know what to expect from Tuschimikado.

And finally Misaki was K and this meant her partner was Shiage which was another curious paring and Misaki made sure to let Touma know and the spiky haired boy wasn't really sure what to expect.

With the paring's finally put together and with some arguing which was to be expected Eolas continued by saying that each pair would go in fives minutes after each other. And the first pair to go in was Accelerator and Rikou who both went into the cave without much complaint. With Shiage looking rather annoyed about Rikou going with someone else.

The second pair was something which was going to be interesting, you see it was Mikoto and Tsuchimakado who went towards the cave fives minutes after Accelerator's pair left to go inside. Mikoto looked briefly towards Eolas who gave a quickly smile and wave while a thumbs up towards Tsuchimakado. She honestly expected something to happen from Eolas' hand, she knew he could easily used his telekinetic power to pull of tricks inside a dark environment. Looking at how well he shuffled cards and handed them out like he did it with hands.

But despite his ability, she was sure he weren't be able to do everything. At least until he was inside the cave and there seemed to be only one entrance. So Eolas couldn't just sneak inside without herself detecting his presence and she could close her eyes to see him due to their unique connection.

"Well, I didn't really expect to be with the illustrious Railgun of Tokiwadai. But you don't have to worry, since I'll protect you from any type of Ghosts. Since back where I came from, they called by the Buster of ghosts or something." Tsuchimakado said as he acted more like a butler at this moment, then just his normal self. "They don't exactly exist you know, sure there's been some strange stuff. But ghosts? There are limits to it!"

"Really then? How do you explain that then" Tushimakado said pointing towards in front of them. Which was the end of their destination, but not what Mikoto originally thought. Based on the rumours make it sound like this cave was small, so it confused her to why they had to go in pairs. But the reason for it was clear now, since there was three pathways which leads into different directions.

So this cave went on longer then anyone expected and it make Mikoto wonder which tunnel did the first pair go into? But the appearance of a much longer cave system wasn't what Tushimakado pointed towards. It was in fact what looked like a ghost of a little girl, standing at the middle tunnel while staring intently at them. Before the little girl suddenly vanish without a trace in front of their eyes with a giggle which echoed throughout the cave.

"It looks like we do have a spirit running lose in here." Tushimakado said with a smile, but Mikoto was rather stunned. Since she couldn't put it in proper words. what she just saw and she even looked for any electrical signal which could create such an image. And even she didn't notice Eolas' influence as he was still out side, since it hadn't even been five minutes.

"There's no way ghosts exist... right?"


	10. The Game of Courage (2)

**Chapter 10 - **The Game of Courage (2)

"There's no way ghost's exist...right?"

Mikoto said who was stunned by the existence of little ghost of a girl, who started to fade into the middle tunnel with a giggle which echoed throughout the cave system. She didn't know how to take this at face value, but her partner was awfully excited by the appearance of what has been describe as a ghost. It was impossible in her mind, they shouldn't really exist if they did then it would of been picked up by scientific research and publicly known. There was a scientific rational considered when it came to ghosts, that if they truly exist then they would be in the closet dimension to the world they were in.

But due to the countless number of dimensions which is closely linked to their own, it was very hard to know which one. So even if there is ghosts, it would be impossible to deal with them at least with the current scientific knowledge.

But to her partner, this was a glorious chance to show his stuff. Tsuchimikado Motoharu didn't always go by the scientific logic which governs Academy city and what Mikoto understands the most but she knew from Eolas that her partner also is involved with magic. Well to put it more accurately he was a magician who is involved with the scientific world. Who was a great magician in his special type of magic, but that was locked away due to taking too much of the esper program. Which basically meant he would suffer great internal damage, however, the case of Tsuchimikado his esper ability allowed him to recover from that powerful consequence of espers using magic. His power being Auto-Rebirth allows him to use magic again in the future, but since he was level zero it could fail to revive him at any time.

Well that is what Mikoto understands of him and his history with magic seems to got the best of him as he seems more enthusiastic about seeing this ghost. "If Eolas tended this to be a scary part, then he isn't doing a good job." Tuschimikado said placing a small vial with a strange ornament inside.

"Wait you say like he was capable of pulling that off. How would he create the ghost?"

"Well not really create the ghost, you see your boyfriend there may not be officially a magician. But his mind has been filled with so much magical knowledge, so that he could effectively disable and take down magicians. He could be easily become one of the most dangerous magicians, if that boy never became an esper." Tuschimikado explained but this confused Mikoto. "Wait but from what I understand. You cannot use magic as an esper without consequence, then how would he?" she asked.

"Oh you don't exactly need to use magic to cause a supernatural occurrence from yourself. Let's say playing spiritual items or charms in certain directions and orders. With the right knowledge and objects you could conjure all manner of supernatural spirits. And doing so will not cause one single harm to his body. Eolas could of set up this cave way before we got here." Tushimikado said trying to figure out Eolas' motives here.

But oddly enough despite being the one who was suspicious of Eolas' devious nature. Mikoto actually stood up for him and only because it didn't make sense. "I don't think that is possible, Eolas may be devious but how do you explain the chance of winning tickets for the festival tomorrow? You may say he lied about it, but then if you think about it how can you explain the outside of the cave. There is overwhelming evidence which showed this area once was part of this resort and now forgetting this entire cave system is filled with electrical wiring with still some power running through it. Going with his story earlier, then what he said is most likely true and that the ghosts was not of his doing." Mikoto tried to explain as she once again she saw another ghost but this time of a little boy running in the left most centred tunnel.

"Oh so you're saying you know Eolas more then I do? As long I can remember I made reports and watched that boy throughout his life. From a safe distance of course and I'm the only spy to even survive spying on him. I even know when you two had your first kiss and that was on a bench outside the certain hospital." Tushimikado reveals showing a taste of his knowledge.

"What you PERVERT!" Mikoto reacted angrily, while blue and while lightning started to generate.

"No I was only doing my job!" Tush tried to explain, fearing what can happen but only annoyed the level five more.

"Excuses! SISCON!" She shouted instantly, which inturned angered Tushimikado.

"REALLY?! OK THAN! How about we make a bet, if what I said is right and Eolas created these ghosts then you have to strip naked and wear your shorts on your head." He said reacting to Mikoto comments, but what he said was rather dangerous and perverted. She blushed at the situation and how power was getting stronger.

"Really!? Then since I know Eolas better then anyone, when you lose this bet...You will allow me to shock you until you stop moving." Mikoto said with a sinister expression why she fight the urge to shock her partner right now.

"Don't you think that is a bit much." He said fearing for his life, but Mikoto sinisterly smiled and she knew more then she let on.

"Oh I know about your esper ability, let's just hope you're lucky enough it revives you after I'm done."

Tushimikado felt defeated and really hoped he was correct, so incase he wasn't he tried to change the subject.

"Sigh, let's just go down one of these tunnels. I say we choose the middle one." Tushimikado suggested which wasn't something to be surprised about. Even with the appearance of the second ghost, both Mikoto and Tushimikado were more interested in the first one and that to which they both headed down the middle tunnel.

It wouldn't be long until the other teams had entered, most of the teams had went into the left tunnel and the middle tunnel due to the sightings of ghost. But oddly enough it was Mugino and Eolas went down the one tunnel without a ghost. For good reason since Eolas had a good idea, that the hot spring bath was down this way.

And also because Mugino was awfully loud and wanted to get this over and done with. But the sudden appearance of what looked like a large humanoid ghost at the side wall of the tunnel had shocked Mugino who fired a meltdowner straight at it. Going straight through the tunnel walls and while it didn't harm the ghost it faded away while lead to Eolas looking through the whole created by Mugino's attack.

It went through the other two tunnels pretty easily and there was some distance between them but he could see Mikoto was just in the next tunnel. He couldn't see her directly but the connection between them was strong and with closing his eyes he could see her particular aura. Leaving that aside he turned to the now clearly started Mugino.

"You're actually scared of ghosts, who would of thought." Eolas teased which was followed by a weak blast of her Meltdowner attack, which Eolas casually blocked with his telekinetic shield.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Mugino said with an angry but timid tone.

"Should I hold your hand?!" Eolas tease with a grin and skipped ahead just as Mugino unleashed another attack. It was again a weak version, which really showed ghosts were her true weakness.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE IM KILLING YOU!" Mugino shouted

"Oh come on, just think of it this way you're luckily to be teamed up with me." Eolas said who suddenly had a serious tone looking towards another ghost which appeared ahead of him. Mugino was suddenly startled by Eolas' serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Mugino asked

"Well you know of my history and that I took various missions which only was given to me and no one else?" Eolas answered with a question.

"Yeah, something that took you across the world?" Mugino said knowing all about his missons that he went on, except most of them were magical in nature.

"Exactly, they involved missions from suppressing riots at foreign facilities and even assassinating world leaders. But something strange showed up one day when I was getting my bounty for a mission I completed. There was a job on the board, which had details of a ghost problem at this very resort. At the time I always thought it was a silly job which was nothing compared to my other jobs. And knowing it would be removed of the priority list after a week I just ignored it. And well it never did and in fact it was being given a bigger priority every week. Up until I last saw it that it was going to be my next mandatory mission, I don't know what happened to the status of it since the sixth incident occurred the days afterwards." Eolas explained the details before continuing. "Of course knowing it was mandatory, I went to do my research after finding out I had to do it."

"And? Was this the true reason you organised this get together tonight?" Mugino asked.

"Sure, this had been in my mind since the moment I won tickets here. I planned for it just to be me and Mikoto but since you guys ended up here. I though why not turn this into a fun game. And I discussed with the resort owners, who were the ones who posted that job to Academy city in the first place. So the reason I'm telling you is pretty simple, that I was trained to take on this job so you shouldn't be so scared. Still, it's probably some faulty tourist attraction or some runaway esper ability. Academy city is only a train ride away. " Eolas said suggesting that shouldn't be anything to be afraid off..

"Runaway esper ability? That makes sense if Academy city offering jobs for it, they don't want anybody to research espers who have been lost from Academy city's grasp. But are you sure? Some things seem a bit off!" Mugino question and Eolas looked unsure himself.

"Well... It's hard to understand what's happening... as you see..." Eolas said as he continued to discussion with Mugino what was going on.

And further ahead down the tunnel, there was various ghosts existing through the tunnels and they become more common as you reached the end. Which at the end were all three tunnels lead to was an underground hotspring with an open ceiling, while it look lost to time since it has been abandoned that was something still on the rather clean bath.

It was a large dark purple crystal which was just hovering over the water itself. There was a strange foreboding to it which without warning, more ghosts started to appear from it. From just the mere look of it, there was strange magical energy coming from it and Eolas could feel it from his position in the tunnels. And feeling that dark power, Eolas started to feel disturbed while thinking about how to properly explain to Mugino.

"I don't really know, but I think tonight we going to find a bit more about ghosts in general." Eolas said who thought about the reason he was here. He knew it was more then just a simple game, it was actually pretty real threat to the locals.

And getting all the level fives here, just showed how serious Eolas saw this danger.

... "Huh? Did you hear that?" Mugino said looking back because she heard a voice. Eolas turned towards her also hearing it as well.

"Yeah wasn't that Mikoto?" Eolas said thinking about what was going on.

...

And speaking on Mikoto, she was still with Tushmikado still who brought up the bet once more. This was only because they found an old lucky charm pointing accurately north.

"You do know what this means Miss Rail-" Tush tried to say who was interrupted by an electrifying punch in the face against the tunnel's wall. Mikoto was seriously pissed off and she had her other hand covering her chest.

"Like that bet will even happen anyway! And Eolas would just beat you before he allows it to happen. Or maybe I just shock you dead first!" Mikoto said angrily while shocking Tushmikado without remorse. She feels rather less guilty of attacking him, since she knew he had the esper power of Auto-rebirth.


	11. The Game of Courage (3)

**Chapter 11 - **The Game of Courage (3)

"Why are we suddenly back here?" Rikou asked who seem casually confused. Takitsubo Rikou was partnered with the first ranked Level Five. They both was rather casual with each other, with no animosity between them and they don't have any reason to feel that way.

Though Accelerator was getting annoyed by the appearance of little girl ghosts, which felt like somebody was poking fun at him. But he also noticed that they somehow backtracked despite going in a straight line. They both knew this since they can basically see the entrance, with the table at the side and turning around there was those three cave entrances again.

Which was worrying, since no one else was here and they nobody else on their way back here. If they did indeed back track via the same way they entered the cave system. Then there should be a chance that they walk into the other pairs, so something strange was going on. Of course there was a chance on they went through the left path, but it was better to assume the worse.

"Let's go through the middle path this time, we may have better luck." Accelerator said who headed their first out of frustration. Rikou casually followed and made sure to not walk through any of the ghosts unlike Accelerator. She seems rather casual about the situation but something did bother her tonight and Accelerator would oddly be the one who brought it up.

"Have you thought about what he had offered you?" Accelerator asked not turning to Rikou

"Yeah... But do you think it's possible?" Rikou asked in response.

"What do you mean?" Accelerator asked rather curious about Rikou's doubts.

"For long I can remember, the city had tried to push me towards Level five. But it has proved too difficult. The ability body crystal is the only way I can use my powers." Rikou explains who was worried about her continuing use of that crystal, since it could lead to fatal consequences.

"I do think it's possible. You do realise who you're talking about right? None of the level fives would have the powers without him." Accelerator responded to her previous question. Which Rikou didn't really respond, since she didn't feel that it was possible herself and the current method of using her powers was taking it's toll.

Accelerator continued with a worry of his own.

"But that bastard doesn't normally do things without reasons. One being to help you from killing yourself by over using your powers. But I feel there is another reason to why he did it."

"He theorised that if I managed to become a level five, than I would be able to swap the AIM fields of targets. So I could give your powers to Shiage and turn you into a level 0. Maybe he wants his powers taken away?" Rikou said towards Accelerator which made him stop walking to turn towards Rikou, he was disturbed by what he learned.

**Meanwhile...**

The other teams which included Touma and Seiri, Misaki and Shiage had suddenly bumped into each other turning into a very awkward situation. It would seem rather obvious that Misaki was more bothered by Seiri being with Touma as a partner then the ghosts appearing around them. This wasn't really a game of courage anymore, but a mysterious situation which had to be understood. But for those four it would seem to be a case of misunderstanding and to the point were Misaki had enough. Without Touma seeing, she suddenly used her powers on both Shiage and Seiri making them think they were partner all along.

Which much to her delight got them to walk in the opposite direction. Leaving both Touma and Misaki alone.

Touma figured what happened the moment Misaki hug his right arm. Sighing the spiky haired boy continued walking with Misaki alone. The thought of using his right hand on the ghosts had occurred to him. But he knew by the growing number of them alone, that something must be causing the ghosts to appear and he knew from experience that his right hand will not work if their is a power constantly slowing it his targets.

To stop it he would have to find the source of that power.

Tushimikado and Mikoto would be the ones to first find it. Slowly they headed into the large chamber were the most natural hot spring they every seen was found. It look a bit overgrown with natural retaking what was one there's and the open ceiling above to which you can see the stars and moon from inside the cave. But what caught their eye the most was the dark crystal giving a bad feeling floating above the water of the hot spring. From it they can easily tell that the ghosts were coming from that crystal alone. Because you see them slowly emerge from it's dark glow.

"Maybe Eolas didn't have a hand in this one. That dark crystal come from a very scary cult from north america. There was no way that even he would have knowledge of it. This thing can call upon the spirits of all those long past. Tribes in North American used it as spirit guides for their warriors." Tushimikado explained walking slowly towards it. "But what the hell is it doing here." he continued confused about the situation.

"So we know whats causing the ghost problem. Then why don't we destroy it and get rid of the ghosts that way." Mikoto suggested as blue and white electricity started to surface revealing a sinister grin on her face.

"That would be a problem, since this thing if more problematic thank making spooky ghosts. One thing it's existence doesn't allow me to see you naked." Tushimikado said which angered Mikoto from the mere suggestion of it. The happy go lucky Tushimikado continued "Secondly if we forcefully try to remove it without the right methods, than we would only be unleashing something dangerous into this world without stopping it. That crystal is connected to the underworld, if it gets forcefully removed it then it would leave a lasting connection with no way of closing it. Allowing all sorts of spirits and powers to emerge from the underworld to this one." Tushimikado explained knowing the dangers of what could happen.

"Than what should we do to actually remove it?" Mikoto asked not sure how to even begin understanding whats going on.

"I don't know but this isn't a game of courage anymore. We should honestly get out of here and lock the entrance of this cave system away. We can't do anything about this crystal, but we could at least contain it." He said acting rather worrying, not notching Mikoto's curiosity was taken away by a sudden surge of electricity in the area and before she can even address it. A powerful green light surged into the room and shot straight through the crystal like it was nothing.

Causing the crystal to explode much to Tushimikado's horror.

"That was the Meltdowner." Mikoto said who was also surprised. Turning towards the direction of the attack, Mikoto watched as Mugino who seemed creeped out and Eolas who seemed rather nonchalant about everything.

"Well that may be a problem." Eolas said who realised what just happened.

"What do you mean a problem! Miss shot first before questions later had just caused a magical disaster." Tushimikado said angrily as he turned towards what remained of the dark crystal which suddenly in it's place was something like a black hole, but instead of sucking everything in, the portal was pushing everything out which was made obvious by the waves made in the hotspring bath. And what was coming out of the portal at this moment was more ghosts and Tushimikado knew this would only get worse.

"We need to get Stiyl and Kanzaki here. Only they have a chance to even slow down the effects! Let's go...go?" Tush struggled to say as he noticed something appear out of the portal which was too horrifying to explain, and the mere sight of it even made Mugino already leave in panic. "OK IM GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Tush said who instantly ran back the direction he came from.

This process would be repeated a few times with the other teams, everybody even Accelerator couldn't barely describe what they seen with words. It frightened them all and they headed back towards the entrance without any delay. But the only ones to stay was both Mikoto and Eolas who seemed stunned from what they were seeing.

It was terrifying you couldn't explain it in words and Mikoto seemed really effected by it which was made worse by Tushimikado's explanation of what the crystal was about.

"Mikoto? Are you alright?" Eolas said who kept an eye on the portal before slowly walking towards Mikoto.

"I ... don't really... " Mikoto said who couldn't keep her eyes of the portal and what was trying to emerge from it. So without a quick movement of his left hand, Eolas forced what was trying to emerge back into the portal and out of site. Leaving only a image of a burning field of fire and only can only be describe as hell. It was like looking through a window into another world and the foreboding energy from it was real.

He then pulled her close in a comforting hug, which she embraced out of fear. It didn't matter how tough you was because what she had seen, felt like it exposed her biggest fears.

"Listen to me when I tell you this and that it's nothing to be scared about. It doesn't matter what side of this world you belong too, both sides have it shares of horror and I've seen the both. This what you seen here is just one of the things that could turn up when dealing with the side of magic. In fact it's probably one of the most scariest things you can ever imagine. To have your greatest fear torn from your very soul and shown to you." Eolas explained who looked towards Mikoto who had her face buried away from the portal.

"You told me once, that you wanted to understand the world of magic and so you can help me if it ever turns up. And this was my answer to your question, to fully face the horrors of my past you had to see this and it was something that not just you needed to see. Touma, Misaki, Accelerator and the others." Eolas continued to explain which got a rise from Mikoto realising that Eolas had planned this entire thing all along.

She remembered that conversation, which had come up not long after the Incident with the Rensa couple of months ago. You see his retrieval of memories was good, since it brought back Eolas Stuart. But days after Michael's defeat it had also brought back terrible nightmares of his past and he suffered from extreme lack of sleep. This conversation sprung up from it as Mikoto tried to comfort him and she promised to help him with his past. Despite Eolas warning that it could come back with a vengeance at any time.

Realising this she slowly turned towards the portal, seeing what Eolas initially pushed away had returned trying to claw itself out. She slowly faced the portal with all her strength and it took a lot as her deepest fears was flashing before her eyes. And despite what on would consider actual terror, she didn't turn away. Instead she held onto Eolas hand who was also looking straight at the portal.

"I should get you back for this by planning it you know." Mikoto said who seemed to grow confident while holding Eolas hand. "But I don't know if I'm more annoyed by the fact you planned this or that I lost the bet." Mikoto said who felt kinda relieved that Tushimikado was no longer here.

Eolas looked towards her seeing, that she was able to finally face the portal with confidence and looked towards the shadow near the portal.

"I think it's time you should close it down." Eolas said as Kanzaki including Stiyl emerged from the shadow upon his words. Both had two rune talismans, who seemed to enchant each one with there magic before throwing it towards the portal. Which instantly acted like a seal closing it and made it vanish as it nothing ever happened.

"You had those two go along with your plan?" Mikoto asked surprised by their appearance, who felt much better that the portal was gone.

"Indeed, they actually the one who came up with the idea. Since they agreed it would be best to expose those normally ignorant of the magic side. So they don't fear it when they finally do tackle what awaits them. Specially when it's to do with my past, we all may have to face something frightening as that if the worse happens in the future. So I wanted to make sure you able to stand up to it for your own safety." Eolas said who tried to explain his reasons.

Mikoto understood why he did it, history with this boy is not childs play and even with the horrors of past in the scientific world proved that enough. She couldn't even explain what could show up, if Eolas tried to face the magic side of his life and this was his way to try and prepared her for it due to the promise she made.

She may understood Eolas' intentions, but still...

"It was still a jerk way to go with things." Mikoto said who let go of his hand and turned away. "I guess I better follow through with that bet with Tushimikado." she continued taking a few steps away.

"Wait what do you mean bet? Kanzaki what kind of bets women make with Tushimikado?" Eolas asked who seemed rather nervous, Kanzaki couldn't help but to laugh and Stiyl turned away not wanting to get involved.

"Probably about wearing some cosplay or even worse naked photos." Kanzaki said which got a stern look from Eolas. But Mikoto just started to walk away without any further word.

"Alright, time to give Tushimikado something to actually be fearful about. Thank you Stiyl and Kanzaki I owe you both one." Eolas said who's eyes had turned white, who than chased after Mikoto in attempt to beat her back.

As they both left Stiyl started to gather the pieces of the crystal to which lead him to ask Kanzaki a question.

"That creature within the portal, shows your darkest fears and make you experience them. Have you ever wondered what that boy really fears?" Stiyl asked which was a rather intriguing question, since there really hasn't been anything in both of their memory. But Kanzaki look distant thinking about her own experience with the boy before answering.

"Himself most likely... No... the Eolas Stuart that ruled his life those eight years... If you ask me he fears that side of him could come back at any time. A fear that is shared by more then just him."


	12. The Final Day

**Chapter 12 - **The Final Day

The third and final full day of the hot spring resort was about to begin. Eolas and Mikoto intend to leave tomorrow morning for Academy City, back to their normal lives and while this wasn't anything they had originally planned. Both of them had looked back while laying in their respective rooms, on the last two days.

Honestly they kinda had fun, they did indeed enjoy the last two days but they didn't exactly get the alone time they always wanted. But that didn't matter, they can try to be alone while in Academy city. Even if they have to give up a few activities it's something they should try to do. But despite their lack of time together, Eolas was still able to do something special after the Level Five race, which was the fireworks. Among others thing Eolas has tried to make this holiday heres the thing that Mikoto has realised, she hadn't done anything in return. Yet while the game of courage was put together by Eolas to show something important to Mikoto, it also served as a fun event for many others. So he has not only helped to make it special for herself but he was thinking about the others.

Was she being selfish in their relationship? Eolas would probably tell her no and that treating her special is what she should always expect from him. Mikoto can imagine how he would respond to her question and started to imitate his voice quietly. _"You should always be treated special. No matter the occasion, that's what I read in relationship advice books anyway."_ Mikoto said in a impression of Eolas' voice. She rolled through her covers, smiling while thinking about it and wondered what she should do.

The boy enjoyed watching others having fun. The smile on their faces is all he needed to claim it was a good time. Ever since six months ago, the boy often gazes in the distance peacefully. Mikoto thought about this behaviour and expected this is a result of Eolas seeing so much pain in his life and didn't want it happen on his watch.

Was it enough that she was smiling from this trip alone for him? Maybe but she wanted to do something special for him or at least try. Thinking for a moment, she turned in her covers once more laying on her stomach and looking towards the distant wall. She knew in that direction is where the boy's room was and closing eyes she could confirm it.

A Yellow mist is what she could see with her eyes closed, it's like her electromagnetic powers generate this imagine in this mind. The reason for this was rather simple, the result of Eolas' altered brain waves to allow him to control the Misaka sisters as dictated by the original plan of Radio Noise. The legacy of that experiment has left a rather calming thing for both of them. They both in a way know were each other are even through walls. It was like their own special connection and it had given her confidence since his return to Academy city.

He sees her with a green like mist glow, which she had just suddenly realise the connection. She was found of Gekota and her favorite colour was green. He sees her with a green mist and while Eolas' favourite colour was yellow. Who was also fond on yellow ducks. And she seems him by that colour through this connection? Was this a reflection of their personal reality?

It was a rather odd coincidence and she couldn't believe she only figured it out right now. But this ideal thinking has allowed her to come up with the first step she could make to start the final day off. To make this final day much better for Eolas who she thought deserved to be treated well this time around.

**9:39am**

And that first came shortly near the end of the Breakfast, which had repeated the same rather awkward air thanks to Mikoto Misaka's father. Misaka Tabigake. He has been rather hostile about how close Mikoto was with Eolas. Which caused him and his wife to come to the resort. Since than and with every single time he had the chance. Tabigake has ruined any chance and the feeling of being together for the young couple.

This was mostly noted at meal times. You see Eolas was forced to sit at the side across the room away from Mikoto. While she was forced to sit with her parents, she didn't exactly mind sitting with her parents. She doesn't have a lot of time to see them, especially her father so she did indeed enjoyed the time with them. But enough was enough.

When everybody except for the Misaka family left the dining hall. Mikoto gathered up the courage to make a request.

"Could you two please leave as soon as possible!" Mikoto said which caught her parents by surprise. Her father reacted as to what she expected.

"That's a rather rude thing to ask of us Mikoto-Chan. Don't you have any respect."

"I don't think respect is the problem here Tabigake. Can't you see shes bowing her head for this request." Misuzu said who pointed out the fact Mikoto did bow her head after making the request.

Tabigake grunted from the fact because he knew it was true. Looking towards her daughter who still had her head bowed. He asked a rather simple question.

"Why?" he asked wanting to know about his daughter's reasons for them to leave.

"Because you making it very uncomfortable for everybody, specially Eolas who only wanted to make our time here rememberable." Mikoto tried to explain but was stopped by her father. Her mother stayed out of it until she felt the time was right.

"Exactly why I'm here... there is only one thing boys at his age think about. Specially someone like him and what I've seen him done. My job here is to keep my little princess pure!" Tabigake declared who wasn't backing down.

But what he said only made Mikoto embarrassed and she had a strong urge to shock her father into submission. But she looked at him angrily which really gave the thought she was going do just that.

"Papa! He is not like that alright. Who do you think know him more? You who was forced to work with him a few years back? Or me who spent most of my childhood growing up with him. He is not the best person when it comes to developing a relationship, he is a joker and teases a people a lot. And he has a lot of personal problems, to which he is trying to tackle. But he will never take advantage of me in that way, the only thing he has done since coming back to Academy city is being honest and tried to treat me special. He expects nothing in return and often reminds me of that. So I'm not going to sit here any long and allow you Papa to make his time here uncomfortable. And besides if you really don't trust him then why help him at the end of the Sixth Incident?"

Mikoto asked which caught her father once again by surprise. Eolas indeed has been honest with his daughter. But he knew he hasn't told her everything. He remembered the time when he was asked by Eolas to get out of Academy city. And he couldn't actually refuse since everything he has done, the entire rebellion was mostly to protect Mikoto from the dark activities of the underworld. While the results weren't perfect, Tabigake help like any father would to respect somebody who help their children as much.

Even so at the end of the Second Sixth Incident few months back, Tabigake took the life of Kihara Gensei without thinking of the consequences. The rest Kihara family may not care truly by the death of one of their own. But the disgrace of someone disrespecting the name was more than enough to send them after Tabigake. Fearing for the safety of him and his family Eolas took the blame publicly by forcing a deal with Aleister Crowley.

By exiling and arresting all members of the Kihara family within Academy city and oversee facilities. He also made them known that it was by Eolas' manipulation and hand to which he caused the embarrassment of the Kihara name. Which was easy enough for them to believe sine they all knew of his hostile intentions against Gensei.

But he also promised to keep his involvement in Kihara's hand a secret. To protect his family and to also project her daughter's feelings. Even if it meant Eolas had kept that one thing a secret from her was it alright? He made a small like to protect her future from the Kiharas and how shes see her father.

Tabigake admits to himself that some things are worth telling a lie.

"...Darling... Don't you think it's time you get back to work and me to my studying?" Mikoto's mother said who continued much to her daughters surprise. "You took days off work the first moment you heard she came here with a boy. You just regretting the fact some body else is finally taking your precious daughter away without getting much time to spend with her yourself." Misuzu revealed to which make Tabigake blushed out of embarrassment.

And Mikoto pouted in response.

"Papa... please..." Mikoto said who was really holding the urge to shock him. Seeing the look on hers daughter's face, he couldn't do anything but abide by her wishes.

"Fine, if you say he can be trusted... I will trust him. I will stay content with the fact you're shy enough not to even give away your first kiss." Tabigake said which only got a chuckle from Misuzu from seeing Mikoto's reaction.

"Huh! Pa...pa..." Mikoto said who's face was completely red. From this reaction alone Tabigake knew what this could mean...

"That bastard TOOOK MY DAUGHTERS FIRST KISS! HOW DARE HE! I WILL KILL HIM!" Tabigake said angrily as he rose up on his feet. Pushing the small dining table infront of him over as a result.

"PAPA CALM DOWN! IDIOT!" Mikoto said who finally shocked her father into submission.

**9:43am**

Not far away Eolas was thinking about various things outside the front entrance of the resort. Only to feel a sudden chill down his spine as he felt there was a killing glance towards him.

"Ugh... why do I have a very bad feeling." Eolas said who wasn't informed of Mikoto's intended talk with her parents. And even now when he looks back on this moment, he wasn't sure what the source of that and this is become of certain more arrivals on this final full day for him and Mikoto.

"Seriously." Eolas said who looked towards the new arrivals. " Can't we just get a break for once?" He continued pounting the fact, nothing really goes his own way.

"Hey now... That's rather rude to say, we heard you two here and we thought we also had fun. Specially since there is a festival later today." Said Saten who was with Uiharu and Kuroko who was looking at him with rather evil intent. This wasn't good Eolas had thought, not only does he have to deal with her parents. But now Kuroko was here of all people.

"We happen to stumble onto some tickets for being customers at a restaurant for a certain number of times. So here we are and just in time for the festival which is the best springtime festival in the entire country. I cannot wait!" Uiharu said who was rather excited.

"Eh..." Eolas said in response who that got suddenly jumped by Kuroko. "YOU BEEN DOING IMPURE THINGS TO MY ONESAMA HAVEN'T YOU!" she said with a spike next to Eolas' throat.

"No.. no of course not... how about I tell you something about Mikoto you don't know to gain your trust?" Eolas said who once again fell on that tactic, which he has been using for six months. You see every time he felt threatened by Kuroko, he would use his knowledge about her when she was a child to calm Kuroko down.

He has done this various times and is something else which Mikoto didn't know about. Thinking about it, Eolas now kept two secrets from Mikoto. There goes the idea of being honest with her but the thought brought a smile to his face.

"Deal!" Kuroko said who allowed Eolas to whisper in her ear. Both Saten and Uiharu looked on hopelessly as they heard Kuroko repeat some things that Eolas said.

"The origin to her shorts?"

"But don't she do it to hide her childish underwear?"

"There is photos!?"

Kuroko repeated various times and Saten couldn't help speak up about what she just witnessed. "That Eolas sure has found a way to keep Kuroko under control."

"Misaka is going to be very angry when she hears about this one." Uiharu said.

"She sure will... But that is why makes it fun to watch... Right?" Saten said with a sinister expression.

* * *

Next time **Chapter 13 - **Saten'sPloy


	13. Saten's Ploy

**Chapter 13 - **Saten's Ploy

It has been an hour since the arrival of Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu. Also it has been the same amount of time since Mikoto's talk with her parents and now was time for them to leave as they promised. Specially since Mikoto's father Tabigake has been taking time off work to... protect... his only daughter. Admirable but rather awkward for Mikoto when she found out the truth. Now that they were leaving by her request, the least she could do is see them off respectfully and she also thought it was best for Eolas to also be there.

But she knew of his hesitation and so she dragged him back outside to meet off with her parents. This was honestly the first time he had acted in that way, which honestly showed the awkward nature between him and Misaka Tabigake. Which was the reason why Mikoto made the request in the first place, but she wanted to make the relationship between them better and that is why she forced him to meet her parents off.

Like a scene which echoed the first day they arrived, which caused the beginning of the strain relationship. Which seemed to be strained even now and that was because Eolas looked like he was about to run away, since Tabigake was giving a rather frightful stare. But he didn't realise that his daughter just stood right next to him and elbow her father in the stomach.

Which was followed by a rather pissed stare from Mikoto which put both Eolas and Tabigake in their place...

"It was nice seeing you. Mr Misaka." Eolas said who offered a hand shake towards Tabigake who hesitated at first but the continuing stare from Mikoto made him relent.

"It's Tabigake to you. Just keep my daughter safe like you always have..." Tabigake said who took the handshake. This act had finally put a smile on Mikoto's face and she thought about it but those two were a pretty intimidating individuals. But she loved them both because under their strong exterior, both of them were pretty soft and they two shy to admit they were much alike.

Mikoto closed her eyes because she was happy to what she was seeing, but that wouldn't last long until she heard her father speak once more.

"I may be leaving, but just don't start thinking you can do anything immoral to my little princess. You got it you little brat. Your not worthy of even being with my little girl." Tabigake said who held on to Eolas' hand with a tight grip. Mikoto suddenly felt angry after he father's words but she wouldn't expect how much being called a brat angered Eolas.

So he accidentally created a misunderstanding that even Eolas didn't realise what it could of meant.

"Aren't I? Well excuse me we both have slept together, so you should release that you little princess has grown up." Eolas said who was about to get a wake up call to what he just said. Mikoto was bright red and even her mother was a little bit blushed by this shocking news. And Tabigake just looked at Eolas with a growing fury in his eyes...

"I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY LITTLE PRINCESS! THIS IS WRONG!" Tabigake shouted grabbing the rough of Eolas' clothes. Eolas didn't back down and shouted back in kind. "WHAT DO YOU THAT WAS WRONG? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH TWO HEALTHY YOUNG TEENS, CONSENTING TO SLEEP TOGETHER!"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE INVITED YOU! YOU BOTH ARE YOUNG BOY AND GIRL! WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT THIS BEFORE YOUR EDUCATION!" Tabigake shouted back.

Which suddenly got Eolas to calm down, to which Mikoto who was still stunned from reacting. Actually started to think Eolas may of gotten the misunderstanding he had created. And his confused expression gave her that confidence he would soon clear it up.

"Wait a minute. Why are you worried about our education? Both me and your daughter are probably two of the most successful people in Academy city. We both level fives, it's like basically being straight As without an end in sight." Eolas said who addressed the eduction part. Which literally made Mikoto feel like to give up on the entire situation.

Before her mother finally stepped in grabbing the ears of both Tabigake and Eolas.

"You two are acting like children. Tabigake you should learn to let your daughter go, she is growing up but I agree with your settlements so let me get the bottom of what Eolas means. Eolas" Misuzu said who turned her intentions to the confused young boy.

"So what you saying is that you had sexual intercourse with our daughter..." Misuzu said bluntly which basically knocked Tabigake out from how blunt she was with her question and Mikoto buried her head in her arms.

It took a moment for Eolas to realise what she said and you can see from his facial expression. That he was completely embarrassed by what she just said. With his face now completely red he responded. "Wai- Wha... Huh.." Eolas struggle to even make a proper response, until what seemed like steam escaped from both of his ears. Which caused him to fall to his left knee, which confused the parents and Mikoto look on with a rather bewildered face. _"Did Eolas just think about what I think he did just than?" _Mikoto thought to herself.

"What I mean was that we both have FALLEN asleep together. We enjoy each others company enough, to fall asleep alone together without even worrying about any immoral intentions. It has happened countless of times, so both of you should really look it at this way that you daughter found somebody she trust and can be comfortable with. So haven't I prove myself yet, that I have nothing but good intentions for your daughter?" Eolas said who tries to clear up the understanding and make his case.

It was enough, the misunderstanding was cleared up and while Tabigake didn't think it was right for them even to FALL asleep together. But Misuzu thought it was rather cute and dragged her husband along pointing out it's exactly what they did at their age. But as both Mikoto and Eolas watched the Misakas leave the resort ground something unexpected happen. Which Eolas should of predicted.

Mikoto was more stunned than ever.

"W..hy.. is ... Kuroko doing here..?" Mikoto said as Eolas buried his face in his hand, realising the trouble wasn't over for him. You see Kuroko suddenly teleported in the pathway of Mikoto's parents and after dreaming over her mother. Because she looked like an glorious older version of Mikoto, but than she started whispering to Tabigake about something which only gave Eolas a bad feeling.

Specially since they both looked back with an evil stare.

"Now I know how Touma feels." Eolas said who suddenly noticed Uiharu and Saten approach them.

"Hey Misaka" Both of them said who have seen her the first time since arriving. "Saten and Uiharu when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, didn't Eolas tell you?" Uiharu said to which Eolas looked to the side, think that he didn't have the chance.

"No he didn't. But... I don't mind you two here... but Kuroko... I don't mind her if this was a different situation. " Mikoto said who realised that was now another danger to Eolas' health. She now thought she had to be on her guard, but Saten placed her hand on Misaka should and gave her the thumbs up.

"Just leave it to me Misaka, this is actually the reason me and Uiharu came here." Saten said who had a rather large smile.

"You shouldn't lie like that Saten. It was your idea to come here regardless because of the hot-springs and festival." Uiharu revealed which made Saten rub her head out of the awkward truth.

"Well things work out for all of us OK? Now! Eolas and Mikoto leave it to me!" Saten said who decided to do a fist bump which brought a joyful smile to Mikoto and Eolas was left dumbfounded.

**11:20am**

Now that Mikoto's parents had left, some of them have actually changed rooms thanks to the lack of frightening murderous intent from Tabigake. But despite the others joining their own rooms, Mikoto was roped into stay with Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko in the same room. Which she guessed she didn't really mind but still Eolas was now in his own room which was the original plan. But having enough of the constant interruptions of what was suppose to be trip just for herself and Eolas.

She decided to sneak into his room when no one else was looking. Seeing this happen Saten quickly run back to her room where Uiharu and Kuroko were waiting. She had planned this with Mikoto, since they know latter today the girls would be preparing for the festival latter and there would be no time to themselves. There was a difference between going out with each other to a public event, like the festival and spending time alone just simply enjoying each other's company.

And so Saten was going to help by getting the worse culprit out of the way.

"KUROKO, UIHARU!" Saten shouted as she barged into the room, the two look rather surprised when Satan came in looking all panicked

"What's the matter Saten, did something happen." Kuroko and Uiharu said together as they put on their judgement's badge on.

"Wait... why did you bring those here..." Satan said who was deeply shocked by their commitment to judgement even while out of the city. But she had a thought this would help her plan to succeed.

"WAIT NEVER MIND! JUST QUICK! EOLAS AND MIKOTO ARE RUNNING OFF TOGETHER TO A SECRET HOTSPRING IN THE MOUNTAINS!" Saten shouted which rilied up Kuroko instantly.

"Wait does that mean they see each other naked. " Uiharu said who instantly felt awkward and embarrassed. With surprising strength Kuroko instantly broke the drier in half with the strength of grip in her left hand alone. The was very dangerous fire in her eyes as she as she jump up quickly, grabbing Saten's hand, instantly teleporting both herself and Saten out of the room. Leaving Uiharu alone who wasn't really rather bothered as she was taking out some pretty flowers and Yukatas for tonight.

"Looks like those two will get their alone time. Ahh.. This Yukata is so cute..." Uiharu said who noticed one of Mikoto in her part of the room. She walk over to have a much closer look at it. "This is what you expect of somebody who goes to Tokiwadai, it's fit for a princess... It's the same one she wore at New years, Eolas did she he loved it."

Meanwhile Saten and Kuroko was taken across the entire resort. They first found themselves in the hallway near their room. To which Kuroko tried to speak to Saten between the times, they teleported to different areas of the resort.

"Saten!"

Kuroko said as they teleported from the hallway to the reception.

"Tell me!"

Kuroko said as they teleporting from the reception to the front yard of the resort.

"Which way they went?!"

Kuroko said who stopped for a moment and looked at Saten with crazy eyes. "When I find him, I shall kill that monkey and feed him to the fishes" Kuroko continues to say with the eyes of a man man, which made Saten feel rather worried.

"The guys who run this place told me about a former hotspring, which was for VIPs somewhere in the mountain over there. Not sure where it is but that's the only place for miles in that direction to while those two ran off two. You should really." Saten said who as suddenly interrupted by Kuroko suddenly teleporting off in that direction.

You could hear her shout in the distance.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO SEE ONEE-SAMA IN THAT WAY! NO ONE! SPECIALLY NOT A HAIRLESS APE LIKE YOU EOLAS!" Kuroko shouted as her voice echoed throughout the resort and further as she begun to teleport in a craze across the area.

Not realising she had already passed the so called secret hotspring, which wasn't that far away.

"I hope this does you two well... You both owe be one." Saten said who went back inside and speaking of those two Eolas and Mikoto. Properly for the first time since coming to this resort, they managed to get some proper alone time. It wasn't anything special, there was no special thing planned. They both just sat with each other while under a cover, while watching movies together.

And they spend there time like this in a room alone, for the next few hours.

Something which wasn't special in any sense from an outsiders view, but to them it was these moments which they already held dearest. But this will not be the last thing they did at the resort.

As the Festival approaches quickly, there also be time for one more adventure into the hotspring. Which will certainly be different since the parents of Mikoto Misaka had finally gone.

Meanwhile a few hours later in the mountains north of the resort. Kuroko was still searching for them without any signs of stopping.

"ONEE-SAMA! DON'T FALL FOR THAT HAIRLESS MONKEY'S TRICKS! ONNNEEE SAAAMMAA!"


	14. Festival of Dreams (End)

**Chapter 14** - Festival of Dreams

The time to prepare for the festival was at hand, four hours ago the parents of Misaka Mikoto had left and lead to a plan which would allow Mikoto and Eolas to spend some time alone. This result in a frenzied Kuroko who teleported all over the Mountain side, which included the places the others visited earlier. And only on the fourth hour did Kuroko stumble on the edge of a large hole on top of one of them. To which she noticed lead down to a hotspring, which she didn't realise was the location of the game of courage and she felt even more silly because it wasn't that far from when she started. Teleporting down she look around quickly to find nothing, not even a whisper of a presence.

Than she was surrounded by crackling noises, and creepy gasps which started to send a chill up her spin. Than she saw a strange presence which came up upon the frenzied teleporter without warning. It was a white ghost and suddenly she felt disturbed, but one of them wasn't exactly to crazy... But than another suddenly appeared behind Kuroko which scared the hell out of the teleporter.

"eehhhheee!" she screamed as she teleported out of the cave system.

When she disappeared both of the ghosts stop confused, before one of them removed the garment they had on. Revealing the fact that one ghost was actually Last Order. "Why did she run away so quickly? Says Misaka Misaka who wanted to play with the girl. "

The other ghost also removed the garment it had on and it turned out to be Sarah who seems to be playing with Last Order in this cave system. "That was Kuroko? ... Didn't know she had came to the resort... Oh she is going to disturb big brother's time with Misaka. Not good..." Sarah said who seemed rather amused about the whole situation.

Later on Kuroko has finally made it back to the resort, to which she was extremely tired for using her power so much for four hours straight and much to her dismay she walked in the reception to find Uiharu, Saten and Mikoto altogether. Which left her stunned trying to struggle towards her Onee-sama.

"Hello Kuroko... where have you been?" She said who seemed to have no clue what happened recently. Even though she did suggest the idea to Saten Uiharu looked elsewhere since she really didn't have no part in it and Saten just turned around with a smile.

"Oh Onee-Sama... Please tell me you remain pure from Eolas' dirty minded intentions..." Kuroko said who something which only landed her in trouble. Since Mikoto instantly shocked her without any mercy, she had told her many times before that she wasn't going to tolerate since aptitude towards Eolas. She will

"Onee-Sama why..." Kuroko said who struggle on the floor... To which that Mikoto walked over to Kuroko handing out her hand. "Please don't stop what is going to happen, just let's have some fun tonight at the festival. I will be happy if you would be there, but I will not if you continue trying to get in the way between me and Eolas." Mikoto said who smiled towards Kuroko and though the frenzied teleporter really didn't like it she relented. She knew that both of them was close and each other cared for each other. But she just wanted to hold onto Onee-sama just a bit longer.

"Onee-Sama I'm so sorrryy!" Kuroko said who instantly clinged onto to Mikoto... "Ok I forgive you Kuroko... Kuroko?... KUROKO!" Mikoto said who smacked her one the head, because she started to feel Onee-sama up once more.

"She never changes " Saten said who smiled towards them both

The girls who would soon be joined by the other girls, would soon prepare for the festival taking place later tonight. Which was a rather battlefield on it self, since they be preparing their garments for tonight. And the discussion of which clothes to wear could get rather troubling between girls. Specially since some of them were high powered espers and even one Saint. Let's not forget about the other members of ITEM.

But on the other hand for the boys, this wasn't that much of the problem. While not all of them actually choose to wear a Yukata or a Kimono at tonight's festival. Most of them went for rather plain looking ones, with just one colour but this wouldn't count for everyone.

Not for Kakine and Eolas to which had lead to a rather surprising argument.

"What do you mean my choice is tacky? I'll have you know Kakine, that I'm not trying to get changed for your benefit." Eolas said who was annoyed by Kakine's comments.

"Just check me out, don't you want to look this cool? You're the Original Level five at the end of the day and you should look your part." Kakine said who took out a rather flashy Kimono from his belongings for Eolas to wear. It was like something you expect a bling... bling guy from some sort of hip hop movie Eolas had thought. Who was rather confused by the whole suggestion and looked towards Kakine with disbelief.

"What kind of stupid choice is that? Number two." Accelerator said who was one of those who was just going to wear his normal clothes. "Stupid? You have no clue of what looks cool Accelerator!" Kakine said angrily as he shoved the golden Kimono in his face. " This here is one of the finest choice in all of Tyoko you just don't know style." Kakine said to which Accelerator responded by turning on his power via the collar around the neck and than flicked the Kimono. This result in the clothing to suddenly fall to pieces in front of everybody's eyes.

"I said that would look stupid. The boy here has a royal demeanour about him, he should stick to what he wants to wear, specially since I heard number three picked it out for him." Accelerator responded with a sinister expression, but this was instantly met with a punch across the face from Kakine.

"How dare you! Cool Fashion is serious business Accelerator." Kakine argued to which left everybody stunned, specially Touma who was rather frightened about what is going to start happening. Tushimikado wondered for a moment how Kakine was able to get a clean hit on Accelerator to which Eolas explained clearly, that the nature of Kakine's power is unknown to Accelerator and thus he hadn't input the right personal reality calculations to counter it with his automatic reflection. Who both Tushimikado, Shiage, Gunha and Stiyl who showed no interest in this petty squabbles.

But Touma was getting really worried about what was brewing when Accelerator punched back, yet Kakine stood his ground who fired back with another punch. This punch out between both Number 1 and Number continue to grow worse. While the others paid no intentions and had some other problems on their hand. You see a certain someone was missing.

"Aogami is planning to peek on the girls once more." Everybody said except for touma, who seemed to take time our worrying about the brawling high powered espers to comment. " You guys should really have more faith in Aogami... he isn't always like... ... OK... hes planning to peek on the girls again." Touma said who got pushed over from the brawl growing.

And threatened to destroy the Yukata that Mikoto picked out for Eolas some time ago. To which Eolas quickly moved forward who now seemed to care and struck both of them down. Which Tushimikado didn't really need an explanation this time, he knew full well about Eolas' mental capabilities. While the brawl occurred few things have been pushed by Accelerator's reflection to which Eolas was able to calculation the moment needed to pull back his fist. Which was rather an easy task thanks to his telekinetic power. Standing in front of his Yukata, Eolas stood his ground with the very intention to duke it out if needed.

And much to the dismay of Shiage and Touma, this fight continued to grow until they all got into the brawl.

And just outside was Sarah who was going to talk to his brother about which one she should wear, but this had to wait as she laughed at what was occurring and couldn't help but to comment. "Boy's are so serious about the clothes they wear, unlike the other girls. Who seemed to be rather calm about it ... Wait... is that a Gekota?" Sarah said who noticed a large Gekota costumes starting to walk towards the girl's rooms. It seemed to be moving rather sneakily and out of curiosity Sarah followed. To which outside the room were all the girls were changing and it suddenly opened the room to which made everybody completely silent upon seeing a giant Gekota.

Instantly Mikoto's eyes glowed with joy, to which the other girls were worried that it was a boy in the costume. But they couldn't do anything about it, due to the fact Mikoto was here and she could help protect the Gekota regardless if it was a boy. This put everybody in a silent stand off to which Mikoto was slowly approaching the Gekota out of joy, not caring she wasn't completely dressed which was the same for all the girls and just as Mikoto got even closer... The gekota suddenly fell to it's knees as Sarah who was behind the Gekota noticed that blood was dripping under the head.

"Oh no Gekota are you hurt?" Mikoto said who started to rush to the Gekota and before she got there Sarah shouted out to use her power. "GEKOTA!" Sarah said to which her esper power kicked into action. Teleporting anything that resembled a Gekota towards her to which she desired, which include various of Mikoto's items and shockingly enough some underwear. But more importantly it removed the costume of the giant Gekota to reveal none other than Aogami who had a rather bloody nose, specially since the half dressed Mikoto was about to hug him thinking it was a giant Gekota.

"..."

"..."

"KILL HIM!" Mikoto said suddenly to which everybody followed in kind as a flurry of esper abilities engulfed Aogami who was shot out of the building.

"AHH WORTH IT!" Aogami shouted in horror.

**Festival, 10:38pm **

The time had come for the Festival to begin and while it only started to pick up many were already in the full swing of things. Gunha was rampaging across the Festival with Aogami, Tushimikado and surprisingly Stiyl who followed suit. They were eating as much food as they can without a second thought leaving the others in their wake. All the members of Item was having a pretty rough time with catching gold fishs. All of them were wearing a wide range of beautiful Yukatas and Kimonos, with Shiage wearing a plain orange Kimono. Even Gunha was in the swing of the moment, wearing a Kimono with the rising sun symbol on the back and still with his headband.

Kakine somehow found some local girls to spend his time, though he had remarkable signs of bruises from his brawl earlier. Kanzaki and Index was enjoying themselves with also being in the same white and grey flowered Yukatas.

Accelerator went around with Last Order who wore something similar to Index.

Uiharu and Saten who both was in their own respective beautiful Yukatas which was purple and pink designs with white flowers. Were doing a good job keeping Kuroko undercontrol. Who was in a similar Yukata as Saten.

Touma and Misaki were together not hiding their relationship. Even though there's was far more obvious than Eolas' and Mikoto's relationship. Though they wouldn't admit it, Mikoto imagined they try and pretend they not going out for a few more months before officially announcing it.

Touma was in a blue Kimono, while Misaki was in a rather beautiful Yellow and white flower Yukata.

Sarah came with Eolas and Mikoto who wore a yellow Yukata with an orange flower designs. She also had a white flower in her hair and danced around excited about the festival. Eolas once again wore something which he had used at New years, this was Mikoto liked seeing in him and it was a black Yukata with white trim and a white outline of a lion on the left part on his chest. Sarah also loved this Yukata on the original level five as well. Since she often relates Eolas to a lion and thought it was rather fitting.

Mikoto loved it because it made Eolas seem more regal than he normally does having that royal presence about him. Speaking of Misaka Mikoto she also wore the same one at New years, she promised to wear once more for Eolas.

The Yukata was red with a purple sash and white flower design trim. Also instead of wearing her usual hair clip on the right side of her hair, she wore a pink rose to hold her hair in place. She didn't have red umbrella with her this time, but she was still rather beautiful without it.

One more the two got most of the attention from the onlookers, who seemed to mistaken them both for something of a royal couple. But it didn't really bother them since, they were kinda use to it from the New years celebrations.

"I wanna go at this!" Sarah said who ran to a stand, to which allows one to fire a toy gun to knock of prizes to win. Eolas thought it was best not to even try, since his ability made it rather easy for him to cheat. Mikoto would probably be highly accurate considering her recently gained pin point accuracy with lightning strikes and the railgun.

Sarah begun her try as Eolas paid for the young girl. To which he was happy to do so and than he may of regretted as he watched Sarah win... time and time again without fail. Which Eolas keep paying for goes to try and find out how she did it until the seventh time to which Eolas noticed it.

"HEY I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO USE YOUR POWERS TO CHEAT!" Eolas said shouted at Sarah. Mikoto shrugged because she also see it occur, you see Sarah was using her teleporting abilities to literally move the projectile into the right path. Normally this would be extremely hard for a teleporter. But it shows you how good this young girl was already. She calculated the projected path of the original shot, the speed and timing all at once.

But it was hard to prove, since it was so perfect.

And the worse of all Sarah knew it.

"You just saying that as your a terrible shot." Sarah said grinning evilly. While patting all the prizes she won. This ticked Eolas off and grabbed the gun away from Sarah.

"OI TOUMA GET HERE!" Eolas said whos voice gave Touma no choice but to answer his call and when he got there with Misaki. Eolas ask Touma to simply use his right hand to negate his ability to use them. And required him to keep his right hand on him until he finished this game.

He than turned to Sarah.

"Your big brother will show you nearly ten years of gun training and use experience. By hitting the hardest target which not even you could win. Watch and learn Sarah you have much to learn." Eolas said who took the toy gun and aimed it towards the target. The others looked on as if seeing a master gunsmen at work.

Which wasn't hard to explain, since they all witnessed Eolas in action while using a gun. His accuracy and combining it with the use of his telekinetic power had allowed him to dominate the battlefield in the past.

This battlefield at the festival and this game stall will be no different. As Eolas easily hit the target, showing his clearly gunsmen experience. The owner of the gamestall, told Eolas that he won the mysterious prize and took out a giant pink Gekota to which made Mikoto eyes glow with joy.

With Touma no longer keeping his right hand on Eolas. The boy used his power to take the prize and happily gave it to Mikoto. Who in turn couldn't contain herself... "Yay!" she said before hugging the giant pink Gekota gracefully.

Similar scenes will recur over the night and everybody would enjoy this time away from Academy city. And as the night continues to get darker, both Mikoto and Eolas slipped away leaving Sarah with Misaki.

They didn't go too far and while they had plans to go to the hot springs, they thought about giving it a pass. Since the time here they truly enjoyed at the festival.

Once again they found themselves on a park bench with each other and the pink Gekota which Mikoto hadn't let go of yet. To which Eolas looked up to the night sky, looking at the many stars which gave Eolas a sense of wonder.

"You know when I'm thinking about after experiencing tonight festivities..." Eolas said which Mikoto look towards him with curiosity. "You not regretting coming here? Since not even I don't regret coming here, even if my parents showed up and everyone else." Mikoto said with a smile to which she was right and Eolas confirmed that with a nod.

"Yeah I don't regret it, looking at the smiles which everybody has these past few days. And seeing the bright lights and how happy everyone is together at the festival has made me thought. That I'm actually living my dream, to have a normal life and this must be what it's like...The Festival of dreams this is how I will remember these days... Even if my memories are lost in the future... I will never forget these days as they remain close in my heart." Eolas said with a smile who really was enjoy the days since the second Sixth Incident.

The days he had earned with the others, to enjoy as a normal boy.

Something he has never done in the past, so he was enjoying every moment with the people he loved.

And hoped it will last forever.

**Few Weeks Later**

Sometime later in the future, the mother of Eolas Stuart the one who was known to have a cold heart among her peers barged into the room of Alesiter Crowley in the Windowless building.

"Aleister somebody on the staff have been being resort tickets for so many people... why the hell... Wait... where did he go?" Director Stuart said noticing that Aleister was not in his usual position.

Noticing something on the giant human sized tube in the middle of the room. Director Stuart walked towards it to notice a hand written note on it which said the following... "Gone to the resort, will be back in a few days... -Aleister Crowley."

"Huh..."

**The End. **


End file.
